Love Doctor
by Lynne-chann
Summary: Fran starts a love advice column on the Vongola webpage. What happens when a certain prince asks advice from him too? YAOI. Pairings: B26, 1827, XS, 8059, 6996, RL etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konichiwa :D this is my first fanfic, so dont bite me to death if it sounds weird :O thankyou for taking the time to read this! :) Sorry if I happen to write out of character for some people :C**

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G (not all shown in every chapter) You can request for additional pairings if you want in your reviews :D**

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Tsuna would forever be in his hot and sexy HDWM :D**

**Key: italics = letter, [] = own thoughts of whoever is reading the letter, ' ' = thoughts **

**Enjoy reading desu!~ ;DDDD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"SHIT!" cried Fran monotonely.

"Ohohohohohoho! You lose the bet Franny!" Lussuria the gaylord snickered and clapped his hands with glee.

"Damn. How the hell would I know that Levi is gay for the boss? Its not fair since you have been here longer than I have!" Fran complained.

"Its too obvious! Anyway too bad, Franny-kun! Pay up now." smirked the gaylord.

"Dammit. Our Varia paycheck doesnt come until next week and I have just use finished this month's paycheck to get my new Ferrari."

"I dont care just pay up now."

"I seriously dont have any extra cash, gaylord!" Fran yelled and thought 'whoops I called him gaylord right into the face'.

"Ohohohoho, what was that Franny-kun?"

"What are you deaf?" Fran retorted in monotone.

"Ohohohohoho, anyway, since you cant pay, I guess I will have to think up of a forfeit for you."

"Oh please let it not be me in your stupid pink lolita dresses." Fran said without any expression, though inside he was mentally begging him not to.

"Fine." Lussuria said and Fran heaved a sigh of relief. "But only for _this_ time." And then he groaned. It was silent while Lussuria was thinking of a forfeit for Fran.

"I know!" Lussuria giggled as he hit his fist against his hand and Fran could mentally see the lightbulb flash above his head. "You can create a love advice column!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Its like an advice column, people write in to you, and you will be like the love doctor, writing back to them and advising them what they should or should not do!"

"...That sounds stupid. Who would even wanna go post up there?"

"Ohohohohoho! No problem, Fran-chan! Just post this up on the Vongola Website and everyone in the Vongola can write to you! Just remember to keep your identity hidden though." Lussuria giggled girlishly again and Fran shivered.

"Okay, gay-I mean Lussuria. So if I do this, I wont be oweing you anything anymore, ne?" Fran asked the gaylord before he left for his room.

"Haihai, Fran-chan." Lussuria replied and started giggling again like a madman, maybe mad_woman_ in this case. Fran turned slightly pale and left the room in a flash.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Fran finally created finish the love-advice column layout and he sighed lightly. 'Stupid gaylord making me do all this crap.'<p>

"VOOOOIII, Fran! Come down to eat your dinner before it turns cold!" Squalo yelled from the dining room on the first floor. His voice was definitely freaking loud as Fran could even hear him loud and clear when his room is on the third floor.

"Whatever, stupid long hair captain," Fran muttered under his breath as he posted the love-advice column on the Vongola Webpage and closed his teal-coloured laptop. He then hurried downstairs before the baka-shark yelled at him again and most probably break his eardrums.

"VOI Fran what took you so long!" Squalo complained while eating his plate of seafood pasta.

Xanxus, seated beside Squalo, was eating his usual salisbury steak and wine while Lussuria was out of sight, probably in the kitchen cooking more food for the Varia.

"Ushishishi froggy took so long until the prince thought you were dead. Ushishi!" Bel snickered as he dug into his plate of sushi (A/N: In Reborn fanbook, Bel's fav food is sushi :D)

"What prince? I only see a fake one." Fran replied in his expert montonous voice and three knives lodged themselves into Fran's arm.

"Itai. Squalo taichou, Bel-senpai is stabbing me again."

"VOIIIII stop arguing you two and eat your lunch before I slice you into shish kebab!" Squalo retorted, feeling frustrated.

"Haihai."

"Ushishishi."

After that Fran ate his dinner in silence, but he was unaware of a certain prince staring at him under his bangs all throughout lunchtime.

* * *

><p>When Fran returned back to his room, he opened his laptop and saw many people had already posted comments on his love-advice column. He started to read the first one.<p>

_Dear Love Doctor, _

_I'm in love with a certain carnivore, but I dont think he likes me alot, as he claimed to wanna 'bite me to death' whenever he sees me.*HIIIIEEEE!* I am _

_much like the __loser __my home-tutor calls me, and I dont think my crush likes that, as he is super strong (thats one of the reason why I like him).*blush* _

_I hope __you can give me __some love advice._

_Hopeless Loser_

Fran snorted. This would most probably be the Vongola Boss writing to him. 'I didnt know Tsuna had feelings for Hibari. This would be interesting," Fran smirked as he typed back his reply.

_Dear Clumsy-Brunette,_

_I think I know who you are. And your crush as well. *smirk* If your crush wants to 'bite you to death', just let him do it. I mean literally bite. Just go up _

_boldly to him and say "Please Bite Me to Death, Hiba-oops sorry, _(insert crush name here)". I'm sure he will leave a few 'love bites' if _

_he loves you enough. _

_Love Doctor_

Fran chuckled quietly to himself as he scrolled down to look at the next letter.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_Ahaha, konichiwa!*smiling like the idiot I am* I am currently with my boyfriend for three months now, but he usually shouts at me, calling me "Baseball _

_Idiot" and insults me all the time. __But I kind of like it. Hahaha!*continues smiling* Anyway, recently I have tried to get him to play baseball, but he _

_always refuses and says that playing baseball is stupid. That kinda hurt my feelings__'coz baseball means alot to me. What should I do? _

_the Baseball Idiot_

Fran raised his eyebrows slightly. 'Another Vongola couple? The Baseball Idiot should be Idiotic Long Hair Captain's student-swordsman, ne?' he thought as he replied the happy-go-lucky swordsman.

_Dear Idiot-who-cannot-stop-smiling,_

_Wow, is being a yaoi couple now a new trend in Vongola? That would explain the love-sick glances between Bossu and Squalo, the noises and oh-so-loud _

_moans coming from __Bossu's room at __night. Whoops, shouldnt have leaked that out. Anyway, if you are so desperate to __play baseball __with the __silvernette, _

_you can try making a __deal with him? If hes the energetic __kind who would do __you-know-what stuff in the bedroom at __night, then force him play baseball _

_with you if __he craves to __do __the yeah-you-know with you __at __night. Hope this helps._

_Love Doctor_

'Actually, this is kinda fun. Must go thanks the gaylord later for making me do this.' Fran thought, then afterwards he shuddered. 'No wait- if I were to thank the gaylord he would squeal again like a madwoman and start talking all sorts of sick and gay crap that I would rather dig out my own grave to hear..anyway, next letter'

_Dear Love Doctor, _

_Oya oya, I wonder who is setting up such a childish website on the Vongola webpage, but it sounds like something my obnoxious Little One would do. _

_Kufufufufu! __Anyway, I basically got no problem with my lovelife and I dont need any advice since my lovely Chrome will never backstab me. Literally too. _

_Kufufufu, so I just came here to disturb you __since Im bored. _

_Ciao!_

_The great Illusionist 69_

_P.S do you want to form a contract with me? Kufufufu._

'Pineapple shishou is on the computer? Oh right he got out of Vendicare because of my help.' Fran thought. A smug smile crept onto his face as he typed back his reply.

_Dear Not-so-great Pineapple Head Master,_

_Hello shishou. How nice*cough* to hear from you. Yeah it does seem like something Fran would do, and to be honest shishou, it would be nice to know if _

_Chrome cheated __on a certain pineapple master. After all I dont know how she could stand your weirdness and *cough*pervertness*cough* all this time. _

_It would be nice for her to have a __real boyfriend who has not-so-creepy eyes and no stupid pineapple hairstyles. Which reminds me, you forced her to have _

_that hairstyle didnt you, pineapple shishou? If she did __not have that style, you said you would rape her. What a bad Master I have. _

_Love Doctor_

_P.S I dont think you would want to form a contract wth me. Unless you wanna get stabbed by a sadistic and crazy fake prince all day long._

The truth is, Fran had actually formed a contract with the pineapple before. Since Mukuro was his Master, it was necessary for the pineapple to have a contract with his student. Except that Mukuro couldnt stand being in a emotionless and monotonous mode and soon got tired of it so he demolished his 'contract' with Fran (A/N: Im not sure if Mukuro can actually demolish his contracts, but I just made this thing up) and let the emotionless frog take full control of his own self.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_Ohohohohohoho~ I see that you have set up the love advice column already, ne? I would want some love advice too! My recent target has been the fit-_

_and-muscular Vongola sun guardian.__*Ohohohohohoho, nosebleed* Just thinking about his handsome abs make me wanna go 'kyaaaaaaaaaaa!' ~ Hes _

_has that perfect body I like,- no LOVE since I met him at the ring conflict and I bet __he have grown better and fitter and sexier since then! KYAAAAAAAAA! _

_So what do you think? Should I go see him? Maybe in my pink lolita dress with hot pink highheels and heart-shaped sunglasses?_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *faints from nosebleed*_

_Big Sis Lus~_

'Damn that stupid gaylord. Writing this kind of pervertic nonsense on my webpage, argh my innocent mind is now so damn tainted...' Fran moaned silently to himself and began to type back his reply.

_Dear Gaylord,_

_Please do not spam my innocent and un-polluted website with your perverted talk and 'kyaaaaaa's. The people here are not like the girlish and sick _

_gay you are. Though __some here are really gays but __they are not perverted(with an exception of a certain perverted pineapple). You can do whatever you _

_want with Vongola's __sun guardian, gaylord. Just dont bother my website anymore and leave it clean __and unpolluted for my readers and viewers. Oh and he _

_would _love _to see __you in that hot pink outfit. Except that afterwards he would immediately faint from bloodloss or hallucinates that he somehow ended up _

_at Girlish Gay Land with a girly and gayish freak next to him._

_Love Doctor_

'Hope the gaylord doesnt come back. Dont wanna have another round of girlish-gayness.' Fran thought as he scrolled down to read the next letter.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Yo trash, whoever you are! Im not here for some love advice, but I would really want to know if someone who pulls your long hair all the time, throw wine _

_cups at your head whenever hes in a bad mood, calls you "shark trash" *VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!* and lock you up in his bedroom at night doing...*blush* _

_'you-know-what!' is considered your lover? Dont tell anyone who I am if you know who this is. VOOOOOIIIIIIIII!_

_Certain shark_

'Knew idiotic long hair captain had love problems. Who could put up with the violent Bossu for so long?'

_Dear Shark trash(sorry cant help calling you that),_

_Sorry to inform you but your first word(or shout) had already given away your identity, long hair baka-shark. Yeah right if you're not here for__love advice _

_then why do you even bother coming to this website? Or have you been influenced by the stupid pineapple? Anyway, Bossu is __a unique lover and he has a _

_very colourful and violent way of showing his love and affection for you, long hair shark. Yeah so that can be __considered your lover. Now you can go have a _

_happy-_never_-after with your beloved Bossu._

_Love Doctor_

With that, Fran clicked the 'send' button and he closed his teal-coloured laptop. He turned to his digital clock on the wall and it said "11.59PM". Stifling a yawn, he fell back against his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>While Fran was busy typing back replies to his 'love advice' column, Bel had made his way back to his princely room after dinner and was lying down on his fit-for-a-prince bed with a shiny red laptop in front of him.<p>

'I wonder whats froggy doing,' Bel thought as he waited for his laptop to boot up, then he sighed. 'Argh, why does the prince keep thinking about the frog lately? About how he walks, how he talks, his hair, soft and fluffy. And his eyes, which reminds me, his eyes are a lovely shade of teal green that-ARGH!'

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Bel yelled angrily at himself, upset that he cant get the frog out of his head.

"Bel-chan is something wrong?" the gaylord called from hallway, just happened to pass by Bel's room and heard his sudden outburst.

"Nothing gaylord, dont bother the prince!" Bel shouted back.

"Whatever, its your loss if you dont want to talk about your problem with someone, Bel-chan."

"...Okay fine, come in." Bel said relunctantly and Lussuria opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ohohohoho!" giggled Lussuria, making Bel immediately regretting inviting the Varia's 'Mama' in.

"So, what is the problem Bel-honey?" the gaylord asked in a motherly tone, and Bel winced abit before sighing.

"Well, lately, I have been thinking much about fro-I mean this person, about most what he does. About how fr-this person stares at me, how he talks mono-uhm ahem unusually, how he gives a blank-I mean cute expression and-"

"Ohohohohohohoho! May I ask who this particular person might be?" smiled the gaylord, not the freaky gayish smile but a kind and warm one. Lussuria actually had a pretty good idea of who Bel was talking about but he wanted to confirm his thoughts.

"Ermm..uhh.." Bel blushed slightly and bit his lip.

"Fine I wont ask. Oh so you cant stop thinking about this particular person right? And now you need some love advice right?" Lussuria said, as an idea hit him on the head and a smile crept onto his lips.

Bel blushed a little deeper now and he nodded.

"Ohohohohohoho! I think I just got the right thing for you..."

* * *

><p>"What the hell? A love advice column?" Bel said raising an unseen eyebrow at the webpage Lussuria showed him.<p>

"Yeah its kinda popular around the Vongola webpage now, seeing that alot of Vongola people are asking for love advice from the Love Doctor." smirked the gaylord. "Just tell your problem to the Love Doctor and he give you, hopefully, nice feedback."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah, I just happened to know who the Love Doctor is, and I must say, hes a little straight to the point and usually dont bother sugar-coating his words," Lussuria sighed as remembered how Fran always commented sarcastically about how his red mohawk make him look like a chicken.

"Anyway, just tell your problem to the Love Doctor! You wont know what will happen until you try!" the gaylord said.

"...sigh..Haihai."

15 minutes later, Bel sent the letter to the Love Doctor and then closed his eyes, waiting for the Love Doctor to reply.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Bel is so OOC here T_T Gomen ne! :O **

**Anyway, thankyou for reading and please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konichiwa :D O_O OMG I didnt expect so many reviews!~ ^^ *bows to reviewers and to the people who favourited my fanfic* Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! :D :D **

**Reply to reviews:**

**Pokegirl8059: **Omgosh the first reviewer ever for my fanfic! Thanks! :D Okay I will do 33H and 4851. I already planned on doing Colo/Lal and G/Asari btw ;D

**Aquamarine-chaan: **YO. xDDDD Haha yuppp I too was bored and decided to start one. Omgosh thankyou ;DDDD you are so sweet desu! ^^ Haha you're right, Bel is thinking of someone ne? ;)

**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru: **Okay fine 33H :D Yeah I know, but I changed it to Love advice ;D I see that you're a fellow Singaporean too, ne?

**KimmyKimii: **Haha thanks! ^^

**Klooqy: **Another 33H request? Okay I will do RyoHana. Byakuran and Shouichi? O_o I got another request for Shouichi and Spanner...maybe I do a love triangle for the three? :D Fuuta/Basil? Haihai! ^^ Sure I dont mind your suggestion. Heyyy, you're a fellow Singaporean too! xDDD

**Illienexis: **Haha thankyou :D LOL, haha you can ^^

**HAPPYCOCONUT: **Haha nice penname! or it can be "HAPPYPINEAPPLE" if you're a fan of the pineapple :D anyway, thankyou! ^^ awww...thats sweet ;DDD

**Ri-chan :D: **Thanks! ^^ Scream? O_O LOL, haha :D

**Ilyasviel16: **Hahi, Reborn/Verde? O_O GOMENASAI Im gonna write Reborn/Lambo...so sorry! :C Anyways, Thankyou ^^

**Yunie1827: **Yup Im doing Reborn/Lambo! :D 10069? O_O ohmygosh so sorry! :C I wrote Mukuro/Chrome...maybe I should consider changing it, see first... Oh and thankyou desu :D

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle? O_O not confirmed.) (not all shown in every chapter) You can request for additional pairings if you want in your reviews :D **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Byakuran would be a unique cosplayer like Haru and own a cosplay outfit of a giant marshmallow. **

**Key: italics = letter, [] = own thoughts of whoever is reading the letter, ' ' = thoughts **

**Enjoy reading desu!~ ;DDDD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! EVERYBODY, TIME TO WAKE UP!" shouted a certain long hair shark from Xanxus's room. In the Varia household, Xanxus had appointed Squalo to be their human alarm clock. Unfortunately for the long hair captain, he could not say 'no' to his lover, unless he wanted a lovely taste of his X-Guns.

"Ushishishi, the prince is awake!" cried the prince from his room.

"Stupid long hair captain..." complained a monotonous frog.

"Ohohohoho, rise and shine!" the gaylord giggled jumping out of bed.

"Argh let me sleep." grumbled Levi.

"SHUT UP, SHARK TRASH!" Xanxus yelled and the sound of a bullet fired from his X-Gun was heard across the whole Varia mansion.

BOOM!

"VOOOOIIIII, that was close. What was that for, Bossu? You're the one who made me the human alarm clock!" shouted the long hair captain, who somehow managed to dodge the Bossu's bullet, and started waving his sword angrily at Xanxus.

"At least tell me when you gonna shout so that I can cover my ears before that, shark trash! You come any closer with that sword and I swear the next time you wake up and find yourself in the ICU of the Vongola hospital!" growled the Varia boss, raising his X-Guns again. Squalo glared at his lover fiercely before relunctantly put down his sword and started muttering untold profanities. Xanxus just ignored him and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Fran made his way back to his room and turned on his laptop.<p>

"Arae? So many people need love advice? Jeez, didnt know there were love dramas going on around the Vongola." Fran said out loud, still in monotone. As he scanned through the letters, he realised that actually some were actually not asking for love advice, just writing for the sake of annoying him. 'Stupid pineapple hair shishou.' He thought as he read his Master's letter.

_Dear Love Doctor(or would you prefer, Little One)_

_Kufufufu...I knew it was Little One who created this website. And stop pretending to cough, Little One, its rude to do that in front of your awesome _

_Master. Oh __and Chrome (or my dearest, Nagi) would never cheat on me. NEVER. Kufufu~ I am neither weird nor perverted, Little One. Okay maybe __my _

_eyes are a little bit creepy but my pineapple hairstyle is not stupid! It is unique and one-of-the-kind, Little One! And I admit I did force her to_

_have that pineapple style 'coz my darling Chrome look so cute in it, but I did NOT rape her! I would really love to actually, since we are now a couple, but I _

_dont want to force her. See Im such a nice boyfriend to her, ne? So stop saying bad things about me, Little One.*sigh* You know sometimes I wish I _

_could shut that annoying little mouth of yours, even stabbing you in the head never works. Care to tell me your weak points, Little One?_

_the Great Illusionist 69_

_P.S since the Love Doctor turned out to be my Little One, I guess I wont want to sign a contract again, it really sucks being in you. And please stop calling me a pineapple head before I come to the Varia mansion for a little visit. Kufufufu~_

Fran raised his eyebrows when he saw the sentence "it really sucks being in you" as he thought about the dirtier version of the sentence. With that, he began to write back his reply, reminding himself to insult the perverted pineapple about what he said.

_Dear still-not-so-Great Pineapple Head Master,_

_Sorry(as if I am ever sorry!) but I cant help to call you a pineapple head. And why do you want to come to the Varia HQ for? A party? Barbeque? __Im still _

_waiting for the day for Chrome to slap you across the face and say "Its over between us!" and leave you heartbroken and bawling your __eyeballs __out. _

_Chrome really deserves someone better than my __stupid pineapple Master. Deny all you want, shishou, but I still think you are perverted. __Who the hell _

_calls their student 'Little One'? Sounds __so pervertic and sick. And your hairstyle is not unique, I bet you copied it from a pineapple. So its __not one-of-the-_

_kind. Okay I agree Chrome __looks cute in that hairstyle, but I still think you did try to rape her. After all you're a perverted pineapple. I can __help her press _

_charges, you __know? For underage raping. And for copying a pineapple hairstyle. You can try shutting me up with whatever methods you have,__but it __always _

_never works. Too bad. Even tentacles or some creepy illusion wont work. Unfortunately for you, Im immune to pain thanks to my __genetic __disorder and _

_why should I tell you my weak points? I dont think I have any..._

_Love Doctor _

_P.S the way you phrase your last sentence sounded sick. It sounded like I suck in bed with you. Perverted Pineapple._

"Done insulting." Fran smirked as he hit the 'enter' button. Next is the Vongola's Bossu reply...

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_Your advice did not work at all! _[Fran wasnt surprised as he all along had been writing crap on his love advice column.]

_My crush beat me up black and blue at first. Then I told him about leaving 'love bites' on me and I swear that I saw him blush. __Afterwards he turned _

_away and told me to leave before he continues to bite me to death. Then he disappeared. Anyway, what are __love bites? My home-tutor laughed his head _

_off when I asked him and he asked me if Hiba-I mean my crush wanted to give me that. __I am so confused, Love Doctor. So if what are love bites? Is it _

_some kind of candy?_

_Currently-now-Bashed-up-Black-and-Blue(aka. Hopeless Loser)_

Fran rolled his eyes. 'The Vongola Boss didnt know what 'love bites' are? How dense.'

_Dear Clumsy-Brunette (-now-_Bashed-up-Black-and-Blue)__

__1. Please shorten your name. Thanks.__

__2. Dont be like the da-me idiot your home-tutor says. Love bites are definitely NOT candy.__

__3. Take my words seriously 'coz I give *cough*very good____*cough* advice. __

__4. Go ask your beloved crush what 'love bites' are. Try not to get yourself bitten to death in the process.__

__5. If you want, give him your best puppy-eyes and pout cutely when he trys to bite you to death(refer to '4'). Make sure you look vulnerable.__

__I'm sure the skylark wouldnt be able to resist you and maybe..ravish you, perhaps? Have fun.__

__Love Doctor__

Next letter, from a certain blond arcobaleno...

__Dear Love Doctor,__

__Hello, kora! How're you doing buddy, kora! I came here to ask you something, kora! Should I propose to my girlfriend/trainer? You know, ____the super __

__spartan woman in CEDEF, kora? I dont know if she loves me alot, cause we train/fight more than we kiss and make out. ____So should I, kora? *KORA!* __

__Kora, she just broke into my room to fight again, kora! Gotta go, kora! Reply ASAP, kora!__

__C, kora__

Fran sighed and typed back his reply.

__Dear Kora-ing Arcobaleno,__

__Are you sure she loves you if she fights you so much? Unless her way of expressing her love and affection is by fighting, then maybe ____yes you can propose __

__to her. Maybe you can propose while you fight, but CEDEF woman does sounds super spartan. She broke into your room just to ____fight ____her beloved one? __

__Sounds like what stupid senpai would do if hes mad at me for breaking his oh-so-precious knives.__

__Love Doctor__

__P.S can you stop saying 'kora'? Its seriously giving me a headache. Arigatou____.__

Next letter, the chinese arcobaleno...

__Dear Love Doctor,__

__Ni hao ma? (__A/N: 'How are you' in chinese__) Hello, whoever you are. I need some advice about my girlfriend's (__A/N: Dont mind me putting Mammon as a

girl :D) _weird money habit. She rarely spends money on daily necessaties, claiming that she needs to save, save and save. __And she sometimes go rob a _

_bank too just to fufill her greed. I dont really approve but since I do really love her, I just let her be. __Should I really keep up with this? _

_Ipin's Master_

_P.S while Im writing this, my gf is currently robbing another bank._

'Arae? Fon and Mammon are together? I thought she would hook up to someone richer, but you never know, maybe Fon must have good moves in bed too.' thought the certain frog as he replied.

_Dear oh-so-you-are-mammon's-bf,_

_Wo hen hao (_A/N: 'I'm good' in chinese_) Yeah your girlfriend does have a bad habit of being such a greedy woman. If you really love her, __you wont do _

_anything to protect her, help her and fufill her wishes, even if it means going against the law, right? Oh isnt Love a beautiful thing? _

_Love Doctor_

"Holy crap, I sound so cheesy writing this love crap." Fran said out loud to no one in particular. "Damn the stupid gaylord for influencing me."

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_Yare, yare. whose setting up a love advice column on the Vongola website? Anyway since Im here, I might as well get some advice from __you. Theres a _

_famous hitman in the Vongola, hes Young Vongola's home-tutor. From the time I chose to stay at Young Vongola's house __till now, that guy had been _

_kicking my ass whenever I misbehaved and enjoys knock the daylights out of me. Anyway, recently he __confessed his undying love for me and I think I _

_pretty much fainted afterwards from shock. After all, we had been staring daggers down at each __other for so many years and now he says this? Tell me _

_what I should do._

_Otona Ahoushi (Adult Stupid Cow)_

'Reborn and Lambo?' Fran thought, raising a curious eyebrow. 'Totally did not see that one coming.'

_Dear Pain-in-the-ass Cow,_

_Oh so you are Reborn's next victim-AHEM *cough* lover? Congrats to you, Stupid Cow. I didnt know Reborn turned gay. Anyway, I __seriously got no idea, _

_after all Reborn is highly unpredictable. One minute hes at your foot, next minute he got a gun pointing at your head. But you should try to recognise your _

_feelings for Reborn. After all, who was the one who cared to follow Reborn all the way from Italy to Japan when he was only just 5 years old? And hatred _

_for __each other may actually turn out to be love feelings in the end. Goodluck with your choice._

_Love Doctor_

"Vongola Decimo's guardians sure are turning gay," muttered Fran under his breath as he scrolled down to look at the next letter.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_I have not long found out that my extreme boyfriend is in the Mafia. Cant believe that Sawada kid and the rest of them had been hiding the whole mafia _

_thing from me for 10 freaking years! Even my bestfriend Kyoko! Anyway, my boyfriend is always busy doing his 'extreme' training and he doesnt really_

_spend much time with me! I feel bad telling him directly and I dont want to hurt him. What should I do?_

_"I-dont-like-kids" woman_

_P.S You're not a kid right? I absolutely hate kids and I dont want to break out in hives any moment now..._

"Che, I'm obviously not a kid, which reminds me, stupid senpai _is_ one since his brain stopped aging around 5. Who the hell in their right mind would throw knives at people for their own insane entertainment?" mumbled Fran sourly as he began to type back his reply.

_Dear Ryohei's-extreme-girlfriend,_

_Wow, you mean they hid the whole mafia thing from you for so long? You should know that Im in the mafia too by the way. Oh I will remind Ryohei to _

_spend more time with you. Somehow. Oh and try to take care of yourself and dont get hurt by the mafia. Heard that last time his beloved Kyoko went _

_missing, he ran around Japan 5 times shouting "KYOKO! I WILL FIND YOU TO THE EXTREME!" I think a few Japanese had to get treatment for their poor _

_ears __after that incident._

_Love Doctor_

_P.S uh...I believe Im the same age as Vongola Decimo... _(A/N: I am just gonna put Fran's age here as 24 :D)

'Poor innocent souls getting their ears hurt thanks to that loud extreme bastard. No wait, since when Im ever this caring? Stupid Gaylord, if this love advice column changes my impassive personality, hes going to get it from me.' Fran grumbled mentally.

_DEAR LOVE DOCTOR,_

_COME AND JOIN THE VONGOLA BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME! I WILL EXTREMELY TRAIN YOU TILL YOU WEAR OUT TO THE __EXTREME AND START _

_TRAINING YOU ALL OVER AGAIN UNTIL YOU FEEL EXTREME! TO THE EXTREME!_

_P.S RECENTLY I HAVE RECEIVED AN EXTREME MAIL FROM A GUY IN ITALY, SAYING HE WANTS TO COME TO NAMIMORI AND TRAIN WITH __ME TO THE EXTREME! HE ALSO MENTION THINGS LIKE WORKING UP MY ABS AND SOME EXTREME OTHER STUFF. AND THERE __WAS ALSO A PHOTO OF THAT GUY, WHO LOOKED GAY AND GIRLY-PINK TO THE EXTREME! DO YOU EXTREMELY KNOW WHOSE HE?_

'Holy crow, the Gaylord was serious? No wait, when it comes to gayness, Luss-nee san is always serious. And I didnt think that the Boxing freak would forget him, since he fought him during the Ring Battles. Maybe he got short-term memory since his tiny brain only managed to register the word 'BOXING' in it. Oh well, who really cares.'

_Dear Extreme-Guy-who-is-Forever-To-the-Extreme,_

_Extreme hello to you. Sadly for you, I decline your extreme offer of me joining the boxing club, to the extreme! And I would __prefer not to train with you to _

_the extreme. I am sorry(yeah, right) to the extreme. Oh and remember to spend some quality time with your girlfriend. She misses you to the extreme. _

_Maybe you can have an extreme make-out session with her._

_P.S Oh you dont remember who that gaylord is? The sun guardian of Varia in the Ring Battles? Unless you have forgotten to the extreme? It would be __good for you to not accept that gay guy's offer anyway. You wont want to suffer mentally to the extreme, do you? _

"Che, another stupid letter with no asking of love advices. Hopefully the last one wont be crap." Fran monotoned as his teal eyes glazed over to the final letter.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_I love this guy from the Varia, hes a cute little frog with teal green eyes and hair. _[Fran's jaw dropped as he realised how the description fit him perfectly. He never thought anyone in the mafia would take an interest in him.]

_He never shows his emotions, always keeping a blank face but I somehow find it very cute. _[ 'Who ever this is finds my emotionless expression cute?' Fran thought silently.]

_I keep on thinking about this particular person, like what he do, what he does, how he verbally annoys the heck out of Varia, haha. _['What the hell, he watches me all the time? Its either he put hidden cameras on me, or hes in the Varia,' and Fran winced, 'hopefully this is not one of the gaylord's pranks.']

_He also annoys me like hell all the time, and I usually throw things back at him or shout at him. But somehow I find myself missing him whenever hes not around _['Okay hes definitely in Varia, and I should know him right? Who usually throw things or shout at me?']

_Sadly, I wonder if he actually loves someone else not me, and it hurts thinking about that. _['Oh great. Now Im breaking a poor soul's heart.']

_So what should I do? _

_Someone in the mafia _

"Crap." Fran said, pretty much still in shock. 'Who the hell is this guy? Not to mention, hes a GUY. Does this means hes gay?' Never in his mind did it cross that it would be Bel writing to him. After all, the prince had never stared openly at the frog, and plus his bangs hid his eyes so no one knew who he was really staring at. Fran bit his lip as he typed back his reply.

_Dear Guy-who-knows-alot-about-his-crush,_

_You do realise that you are a guy right? Are you gay like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Long Hair Captain and Bossu? Gaylord Lussuria will be under the _

_Super-Duper-Girlish-Gay category so dont count him. Are you in the Varia too, since you know so much about this particular guy? Wow, and I didnt know_

_you found his emotionless expression 'cute'. Oh and the guy you're talking about, is he stupid pineapple shishou's student-_

Fran stopped typing. 'Thank goodness I didnt hit the send button yet. After all, Im the _only_ one who has a stupid pineapple as a Master, and that would immediately give me away. If whoever my secret admirer is knows that the Love Doctor was me, he would be so embarrassed and freak out. Anyway, Im curious to find out who my secret admirer is.' Fran thought as he hit the backspace button, and began to re-type his previous message.

_Oh and the guy you're talking about, hes Rokudou Mukuro's student, ne? Anyway, do you want to hint to him that you like him very much? Tomorrow, _

_make him a chocolate, and see how he reacts. Good luck!_

_Love Doctor_

'This might as well be killing two birds with one stone. Tomorrow I will get to know who my secret admirer is, and eat free chocolate!' Fran thought to himself and mentally rubbed his hands with glee.

"Cant wait for tomorrow to come..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: YO people! Heyyy, do you guys want Mukuro/Chrome or Mukuro/Byakuran? And Spanner/Shouichi or love triangle(or threesome) Spanner/Shouichi/Byakuran? :D Maybe Chrome can dump Mukuro for someone else or whatever I can think of...so which pairings do you want? :D Anyway, t****hankyou for reading and please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Konichiwa :D I just realised this chapter has less love advice column moments...only 5 letters ._. Gomenasai, if you had wanted more! Oh right, and in this chapter, its Vongola's ancestors turn to have a share in their story...I think you should know who they are! :P**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Black Rose-Silver Moonlight: **LOL, you like Tuna Sandwich? :D I think I will stick with the original pairings(as in 1005148)...since many people still want Mukuro/Chrome...

**Koizoora: **okay okay! I sticking back to Mukuro/Chrome, since so many pple wants it...lol yeah, haha! :D poor Mukuro though...

**Kirino-chan: **Ohmygosh, arigatou gozaimasu! ^^ heh, I will try not to ;) I think I will go for love triangle 1005148.

**Ilyasviel16: **ohmygosh thanks! ^^ I'm glad that it managed to make you laugh so hard :D 'cause sometimes I do question my sense of humor...wow, another 6996? okok! I will stick to it...Hmmm? Threesome...*musing over the thought* Love triangle 1005148 still on, with hopes of a threesome for a happily ever after! :D

**Klooqy: **Haha! :D LOL thanks for the crack pairings! :D *off to go figure out more about the characters, then realising having not reply the reviews and immediately coming right back* haha everyone prefers 6996 :D guess that pairing would be officially-unchanged. LOVE TRIANGLE IS ON! ;DDD

**xxx-Prinzess Ripper-xxx: **Nice penname ;D PRINCE THE RIPPER FTW!~ yup, Fuuta is gonna be with Basil :D I think I'm gonna write them in this chapter. Thankyou! ^^

**sTrAwbErRi009: **Thankyou! :D I really hoped you did ^^

**Atsuko-san: **OKAY OKAY OKAY! xDDD I see that you like Tuna Sandwich, 182769 threesome. Hmmm...but the 1005148 threesome wont come so soon ;D must have complicated problems before every perfect ending, ne? :D

**Yunie1827:** LOL hahahaha! :D mygosh, I should have known from your name that you would be a 1827 lover! Arigatou gozaimasu!~ I will try to keep my updates constant, but when my exams come, I will take a little longer to update coz I would need to study...haha but I only bother to study for Math and Science :D and somehow manage to ace the rest, except stupid History...GOSH I talked too much :O anyway, thankyou! ^^

**KuroRaven: **Thankyou, my kouhai :D Thankyou for spamming me with 1 email too...or was it two? Oh well :D You too, better go update your fics! Im waiting for more Hiba/Tsuna cute-ness! ~ (:

**milostudio:** Hahaha, I love your penname too! I'm addicted to drinking milo ;D I think I drank it three times today...hehe. Thankyou! :D

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Rasiel x MM, Longchamp x P Shitt, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) (not all shown in every chapter) You can request for additional pairings if you want in your reviews :D **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Squalo's hair would have been dyed pink. That would have made him more womanly.**

**Key: italics = letter, [] = own thoughts of whoever is reading the letter, ' ' = thoughts **

**Enjoy reading desu!~ ;DDDD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Unfortunately for Fran, life doesnt always turn out the way you wanted. He had longlong forgotten that the day after was going to be Valentine's Day. (A/N: HEH! You didnt think I was going to make it easy for Fran, did you? :P) So the next day, during breakfast time...

"Franny-kun!~ Here's my chocolate for you!~" Gaylord Lussuria squealed as soon as Fran entered the dining room. Fran turned really pale, remembering what he had written to his secret admirer and thinking that the gaylord was the one who had a crush on him. Lussuria threw him a teal-coloured heart-shaped object with a pink ribbon which obviously did not matched the teal colour of the wrapping paper.

"W-Why did you give me this?" Fran monotoned, silently cursing himself for stuttering.

"You dont know? Today is Valentine's Day! Ohohohohohoho!~" giggled the gaylord and everyone at the dinner table except for Xanxus, shuddered.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIII, frog-trash! Here's my chocolate! Take it or leave it." growled Squalo, tossing Fran a hot-pink coloured box, the wrapping paper decorated with silver-pink hearts.

Fran caught the object and said," Thanks Idiotic Long Hair Captain. Oh and nice wrapping paper by the way, fits your girly personality and hair very well." As soon as the sarcastic frog said that, Squalo's face turned purple with rage while Bel just ushishi-ed.

"Oh right, you mean everytime during Valentine's Day, you guys will give chocolates to everyone?" Fran asked the gaylord before the long hair commander could start yelling insults back at him.

"Ohoho, of course Franny-kun! Its like a Varia tradition! We Varia people would give each other chocolates, only Bossu dont need to give any. And of course, Bossu must get the most chocolates as well." Lussuria sighed happily and Fran groaned silently to himself. 'Damn it, my plan backfired! Now I wont know who the hell my secret admirer is.'

Levi also gave Fran some chocolate while Bel just fidgeted in his seat, nervously playing with a knife. Xanxus just sat on his usual throne, mumbling a "hmph" everytime as the Varia members gave him the Valentine Day's chocolates.

"Oh crap, but I didnt prepare any chocolates for you guys. " Fran monotoned, feeling a little bit guilty, though still not showing any emotion.

"Nevermind, Franny-kun! You're still new here so we would excuse you this year! Which reminds me. Bel-chan! Have you give Franny-kun your chocolate yet?" Gaylord turned around to face Bel.

"Ushishi, later." Bel grinned his freaky grin.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Fran made his way back into his room, with a certain prince following him behind. After forcing out all the butterflies from the prince's stomach, Bel decided to address the frog.<p>

"Ushishishi."

"Yes, Bel-senpai? What do you want?" Fran answered. He was startled to find Bel following him but he didnt show any emotion. Showing your true emotions will always be your weakest point. Fran had learnt that long time ago from his Pineapple Hair Master, and had then practised leaving the emotionless facade on all the time. But it was getting harder now to keep up the impassiveness around Bel, but he never knew why. (A/N: Fran is oblivious to his own feelings for others :D)

"Froggy, follow the prince to his room."

'What the..?' thought Fran and nearly lifted his emotionless mask as dirty thoughts ran across his mind. "Why fake prince? To rape me?" Fran voiced out his thoughts.

Bel blushed slightly at the comment, and thanked his lucky stars that Fran didnt turn around to see his blush. "Ushishishi, does the frog want the prince to?"

"Obviously not, stupid fake prince." Fran retorted back.

STAB. " The prince is not fake." Bel stated a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yeah whatever." There was silence after that as Fran soon got lost in his own thoughts, wondering again about who his secret admirer might be, oblivious to the fact that his secret admirer was the certain prince who was currently walking right behind him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, follow the prince to his room. To collect your Valentine Day's chocolate, ushishishi." Bel grinned like a cheshire cat.

"You were seriously gonna give me chocolate, senpai? Didnt know you would bother to give presents to peasants." Fran replied, not really paying attention to the conversation as he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Ushishishi, its a Varia tradition. And also because froggy is specia-" Bel stopped and cursed silently to himself. Luckily for him, Fran was too busy in his thoughts and didnt seemed to have noticed what Bel had just said. As they walked down the hallways towards Bel's room, Bel thoughts drifted to what happened yesterday...

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

"Oi, Lussuria." Bel called out to Lussuria as he entered the kitchen at around 3 in the afternoon.

"Yes, Bel-chan?" Lussuria turned around, his hand holding a light pink wooden mixing spoon with bits of milk chocolate traces at the tip of the spoon. Lussuria was wearing a pink and white polka-dotted apron with a dark-pink heart in the middle. The Varia 'mama' had been spending the whole afternoon making homemade chocolate for the Valentine's Day chocolates he was going to give out the next day.

"Erm...can you teach me how to make a chocolate? For...someone special?" With that, Bel's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. Lussuria obviously knew _who_ he meant and agreed.

After that, Bel had spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen with the gaylord, who was delighted that finally someone came to him for help, making chocolates for Valentine's Day. Actually, Bel only made chocolate for Fran and Lussuria, for Lussuria, out of gratitude (A/N: OMG so OOC! Bel will never be grateful to people who ever helped him. T_T) and for Fran, out of...yeah you should have already figured that out. For the rest of the Varia, he couldnt be bothered to waste his precious time, and just bought boxes of chocolates from the nearest chocolate&candy shop.

-END FLASHBACK-

Bel recalled how tiring it was to actually make a chocolate. He had never learnt how to cook something before, let alone make a chocolate, and remembered how he beamed and smiled his favourite freaky grin as he completed making the chocolate with the Varia 'mama' the day before. He remembered that it was the Love Doctor from the love advice column who gave him the advice to make chocolate for Fran, which he did follow afterwards, though he was a little bit surprised that the Love Doctor had totally forgotten that the next day was going to be Valentines Day.

As they arrived at Bel's room, Fran noted how Bel had carved his BIG name onto the door of his bedroom and pasted a picture of a crown, or in Fran's case, a _tiara_, right next to his big name. Fran opened the door and stepped inside, his feet sinking into deep carpet. Bel's room was much bigger than his, and actually looked like a royal room in a palace, with rich purple drapes covering the wide window frame, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a purple and black stripped object that was placed nicely ontop of the wide bed in the center of the room.

"Bel-senpai sure lives up to his 'royal' status. Too bad I still think hes fake." Fran monotoned, just to annoy the heck out of the prince standing next to him.

"Ushishi, say that last part again froggy. The prince dares you to." Bel snickered, drawing out a few knives.

"Too bad I still think he-"

STAB STAB STAB.

"Itai. Stupid fake prince, you're the one who said you wanted me to repeat it again!" Fran said without any emotion, and stared blankly at the new knives that were lodged into his arm.

"Leave out fake. You obviously knew I was being sarcastic, un-cute kouhai!"

"Tch, whatever." Fran muttered and took out the knives and tossed them back at Bel, who expertly caught them.

"Ushishishi. Your chocolate is on my bed, go take it yourself, uncute kouhai."

"Che, why didnt you bring it to the dining room in the first place? You could have just given it to me, there and then." Fran mumbled as he made his way to the prince's bed, reaching for the purple and black stripped rectangular object.

"The prince obviously want to see his kouhai's reaction, alone, when he sees the chocolate. Now open it up."

Fran mentally raised an eyebrow. 'Why would the fake prince want to see my reaction? Not that I'll show any, but oh well.' Fran thought to himself as he opened the box of chocolate. He spoke too soon, as his eyes slowly slightly widened. The chocolates that were in the box were all milk flavoured, but what surprised him most was that the chocolates were obviously handmade. After all, no chocolate shop would sell chocolates in shapes of frogs and tiaras, ne?

"You...made this? The fake prince actually made chocolates?" Fran tried to keep his voice in monotone to cover up his shock, but failing. And having the sharp instincts of a prince, Bel had noticed. And grinned his freaky smile at his kouhai. As for Fran, he was mentally still in shock. He couldnt believe that the fake prince would have bothered to make something for anyone, especially a peasant frog like him.

"Ushishishi, since the prince was bored. Froggy better appreciate this, its not everyday that a peasant gets to eat something made by the prince." Bel grinned, happy that he at least made the frog show a little bit of expression.

"You made chocolates for everyone else too? "Fran asked, trying to maintain the monotone.

"Ushishi, nope." Bel replied quickly without thinking. And Fran's eyes widened even more.

'CRAP. I should have thought about it before I said the truth out loud.' Bel thought in alarm. "U-Ushishi, no I mean yes." 'Oh great, now I stuttered.' Bel thought darkly to himself. Fran just stared at his senpai for a few more seconds and left the room without questioning the prince further. Bel sighed in relief as the door closed behind the prince. He walked over to his shiny blood-red laptop lying lazily on his bed and turned it on, debating whether or not to write to the Love Doctor again.

* * *

><p>'Stupid fake prince, stupid fake prince, stupid fake prince...' muttered Fran under his breath as he waited for his laptop to boot up. Unknown to the prince, Fran had actually left the room hurriedly as he had felt a blush coming up to his cheeks and obviously did not want the fake prince to see it. 'Damn the fake prince, how dare he make me show my emotions. I have been practising keeping my emotionless facade on for years and now he comes and break it. Ugh! Stupid fake prince, stupid fake prince...' droned Fran on and on until his laptop finally booted up. He got accessed to the Vongola webpage and clicked on his love advice column. He began to read the first letter, which was sent by a certain Baseball Freak.<p>

_Love Doctor_

_Yo! *still smiling* Well, I did ask my lover if the 'making-out' deal could work. Though he turned beetroot red and the next moment I found myself blown _

_away to the __other side of the Vongola mansion! Ahahaha! I had many bandages after that, though my lover was still flushing a deep red. He asked me _

_yesterday __where the hell I got that idea, though at that moment I was so caught up at his nervous innocent look on his face that I kissed him and told _

_him that I __just felt like doing it. With him. Shamelessly on the floor. And the next thing I remembered was waking up at the Vongola hospital this _

_morning. With a __new set of bandages. *grin*Hahaha-oww that hurts... But now I just realised that I wanna do the nasty with him*smirk* even more _

_than I want to play __baseball with him. Should I, Love Doctor?_

_the Baseball Idiot_

'My, my. More Vongolas wanting to make love with their lovers. And I had thought them being a yaoi couple was bad enough.' Fran muttered to himself.

_Dear Idiot-who-still-cannot-stop-smiling,_

_It is natural for your hormones to react up and make you wanna to the nasty with your boyfriend. After all who can resist making love, and hear your _

_lover making sounds you craved to hear? Since your lover have a habit of blowing people up whether hes mad, try to get his attention when hes least _

_expected it. And you really do want to make some magic with him, catch him off guard and start nibbling/sucking/biting his neck and grab hold of his _

_hands before he decides to reach for his bombs and blast you off the other side of the world. Hopefully he would get so caught up in the moment until he _

_decides to fufill your request and start screwing you non-stop . Well, only until Vongola Decimo cant take it anymore and tells you guys to shut the hell up _

_with __all that loud and passionate moaning. Have fun._

_Love Doctor_

Fran closed his eyes and thought about how he usually couldnt sleep at night due to his boss and idiotic long hair captain's super-loud make out session. 'Damn them.' Fran silently cursed, when he yawned slightly due to his slack of sleep.

_Dear Love Doctor-dono_

_I hath been taking care of this particular boy for a few years now, ever since Sawada-dono became Vongola Decimo and moved to Italy. I was assigned to _

_take care of the young mafiaso as Sawada-dono couldnt offer him protection back at Namimori and needed someone to at least look after him. Thats when _

_I came in. And after the many years of spending time together, I had grown to love him. But sadly, methinks he only sees me as his older brother, as he _

_calls me Basil-nii. I dont want him to think of me only as his older brother. Can thou help me?_

_CEDEF's little plant_

'I supposed I would be talking to Basil, no? After all, hes the only one in the Vongola who speaks the Shakespearish way.' Fran thought to himself.

_Dear little basilicum plant,_

_Have you tried talking to him often? Like spend time with him, taking him out for movies or eating a picnic together? Thats how romantic stories start _

_out. Or maybe you can get some ideas from the romance plays that William Shakespeare wrote? If your crush is interested in old books and old plays, you _

_can try immitating or acting out as the characters in the Shakespeare series. Your crush is the Ranking kid, right? I remember Vongola Decimo telling me _

_how he used to have a kid with a 'make-things-anti-gravity' book living in his home. Maybe you can ask the Ranking kid to rank you among his list of _

_favourite persons? Then you will know how much Fuuta thinks of you._

_Love Doctor_

"Man, I just wrote a whole bunch of crap." mumbled the frog. (A/N: though somehow I think this applies more to me than Fran ._.) The next letter...

_Dear Love Doctor *cough*Little One*cough*_

_I would consider making a trip to Varia HQ for a barbeque if you keep on calling me a Pineapple Head. Its rude, Little One. And guess __what? We are going _

_to barbeque _frogs_ for dinner. *evil smirk* Kufufufu~ No my precious Nagi will never break up with me. And she deserves only ME. __Kufufufu! If anyone _

_dares to confess their love for her I will send them to all the way to hell with my illusions. *evil smirk growing wider* The nickname Little One is __neither _

_pervertic nor sick. It just fits your appearance very well considering how fragile and feminine you look, kufufufu! I said I did not rape her Little One! Damn _

_you! Little One, how many times must I remind you not refer me as a 'perverted pineapple'? *dangerous glint in the mismatched eyes* I'm seriously _

_considering coming to Varia HQ now... I regret teaching you how to mask your emotions all the time, then I wont be see my Little One in pain whenever I _

_stab him. Sometimes you should learn how to be nice to your Master._

_Great Illusionist 69_

_P.S I didnt meant it that way. Not my fault for you thinking so far. Being in the Varia for too long is bad influence for you, Little One. _

"Hmmmm? Pineapple shishou seems to be mad at me. I must try to irritate him further." Fran mentally smirked and began typing back his reply.

_Dear Pineapple Freak_

_You told me not to call you a Pineapple Head, so now Im changing it to Pineapple Freak. Hi pineapple! My gosh shishou, how possessive you are of your _

_beloved one. Tsk tsk. I am neither fragile nor feminine. Stop indirectly saying that Im a girl when Im not. Stupid pineapple. Oh, you mad at me or _

_something, shishou? Perverted Pineapple. Perverted Pineapple. PERVERTED PINEAPPLE. My Master is a perverted pineapple. Yay. Did I just irritated you _

_further, __Pineapple Freak Master? Heh, too bad for you then. You have never taught me how to be nice shishou, so now I will never know how to. _

_Love Doctor_

_P.S yes being in Varia IS bad influence. Considering how I hear curse words from either Bossu or Long Hair Captain at least 50 times a day, hearing a girly Gaylord singing "Caramelldansen" and dancing along to the song all day long, seeing an insane fake prince throwing knives like a madman whenever he pleases to, and once accidentally walking in on Bossu and Squalo, who were screwing each other sanelessly like there's no tomorrow. Oh hell, it is bad influence._

"Walking in on Bossu and Long Hair Captain wasnt one of the smartest things to do in my whole entirely life. My eyes feel so tainted now." muttered Fran emotionlessly as he shivered slightly when he recalled that fateful night.

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_My lover is not very happy with me these days. He is always acting cold and want to handcuff me to death. Well, its not my fault since we both have been _

_dead and somehow managed to come back to life again, with the help of the Vongola Rings. It's a long story. We first generation Vongola people are _

_currently staying with Vongola Decimo at his Vongola mansion. Anyway, my lover, the First Vongola Cloud Guardian, doesn't want to make out with me _

_anymore. He said he lost the interest after all those years of being dead. I still crave for the long nights we used to had, screwing each other senseless _

_around the Vongola mansion till the wee hours in the morning. How should I convince my lover to do the nasty with me again?_

_Vongola Primo_

'Wow, even used-to-be dead people want to ask love advice on my column. This shows that my column can be for people of all ages, and even generations.'

_Dear person-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead,_

_Giotto, right? I somehow managed to remember your name even though I had been frequently napping during Squalo Strategy Captain's oh-so-boring _

_lectures. I just conjure up an illusion and pretend that I was paying attention, while I was actually busy dozing my head off or lazily listening to my Ipod. _

_Wow, __you guys even had that kind of activity back in the olden days? You two's relationship actually kind of resemble Vongola Decimo and his aloof cloud _

_guardian's lovelife. Hmmm…maybe you can arrange for a trip to the bar with your guardians? Then have drunken sex with your lover? Maybe he will get _

_turned on and continue your nightly routine of loud moans and who-knows-what-other-stuff. Just dont tear down the whole Vongola mansion with your _

_passionate and active makeout session, if not Vongola Decimo would soon be coming after you. _

_Love Doctor_

"Another Vongola couple who wants to make out. Is this kind of lust found in genes or something?" mumbled the certain frog. Fran mentally sighed and he scrolled down to look at the next letter.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Konichiwa! *grins* Me and my lover, G, with Giotto and the rest, have recently came back to life thanks to Vongola Decimo's rings. Hahaha! I just learnt _

_how to __use __a laptop since we didnt had this kind of technology back in the olden days. Yamamoto Takeshi had taught me. Anyway, recently my lover, G _

_and I had __bought a golden retriever puppy from a nearby petshop. Since you know, G is a guy and we cant have children, we decided to keep a puppy! _

_Ahaha! *smiles even more* But __the only __thing now is, we got no idea what to call it! Hahaha! G and I cant agree on any name; I wanted to call the puppy _

_"__Sushi" or "Awesome Rain __Sword" while G wanted __to call it "Dynamite Skull" or "Arrow Flame"! Two totally different things! So, any suggestions on what _

_t__o call the puppy?_

_Asari_

'This dude is as cheerful as that baseball nut. Why cant stupid Long Hair Captain be more calm or tranquilizing? No wait, if he wasnt that hot-tempered and easily blow up like a volcano, it wont be anymore fun when me or senpai start teasing him. Oh well.'

_Dear person-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead-too_

_Why is everyone suddenly coming back to life? No fun. I was hoping if I killed pineapple shishou, he wouldnt be able to come back to life to get revenge on _

_me. Oh well, got to drop that ambition. Are Vongola Primo's guardians gay too? Infact, is almost everyone in the Vongola Family gay? Even Varia, CEDEF, _

_Arcobalenos...Wow, didnt know you two had the time for children. Or in this case, innocent-little puppies. What the hell? You two seriously got bad taste in _

_names...who the hell would seriously call their puppy "Sushi"? Makes no sense...Hmmm, maybe you can call your puppy "Gsari"? Combination of both _

_you lovers' __names. Hope this was helpful._

_Love Doctor_

'Hmm? My secret admirer havent reply me yet.' Fran thought to himself as he scrolled all the way down to check if there was any more letters. There was none. Sadly. Fran closed his eyes, and wondered why he was so curious about this particular secret admirer. Back during the days in Mafia Illusionists School, (A/N: Mukuro forced him to attend school :P) he knew he had lots and lots of secret admirers stalking him all year round. But they were all females. And this particular secret admirer was a guy. 'Does this mean Im turning gay too?' Fran mentally sighed. Now thanks to the Love Advice Column, Fran knows that the mafiasos he knew were gay or soon-going-to-be gay. 'Including girlish-gayish Gaylord Lussuria.' Fran shivered, turning pale as the image of Gaylord dancing Caramelldansen returned to his mind. And Bossu and Squalo's heated make out session danced before his eyes, and finally an image of a madly insane prince who was sadistically laughing his ass off entered his mind.

"Oh my god, Im turning freaking gay too!" exclaimed Fran out loud, who couldnt take it anymore from the insane thoughts inside his head.

"Ushishishi, did the Prince just happened to hear the froggy say something?" snickered a voice from the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Shoot. I just realised I havent added Dino into this fic yet! If you want, reviewers, can you guys help me think of a pairing for Dino? :D CRACK pairings are welcome as well, depending on who is still available...like uhh, Enma? Haha, just a suggestion! Its up to you guys to decide! Oh and my exams will be coming soon...gotta go study for important stuff like Math and Science :D I will try to keep my updates constant, hopefully. I hope you guys will understand! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, so many reviews again! I love you guys :D Sankyuu verymuch, my dear reviewers and dear people who favourited/story-alerted my story and put me as their favourite author! :D**

**Reply to reviews: **

**Smiling Moon: **Hahaha, I believed I wrote 'exclaimed'. I dont know if 'exclaimed' and 'screamed' meant the same thing, but in that case, Fran had screamed monotonously :D Make him more female-ish, more uke-ish. Muahaha, I'm evil (:

**RejectedByMostButLovedByAll: **Gee, I'm glad I made you smile :D Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

**Ilyasviel16: **Thanks, my faithful reviewer! ^^

**MoeMoeDaisuki: **I will write 1827 every two chapters :D Hmmm...Hibari writing in? Haha I will try to take up that suggestion :)

**Klooqy: **YO, my awesome Singaporean senpai :D Haha, maybe Dino and Bianchi. I've seen a few fics of those two before. Haha, yup. More like Cervello, 'coz Bianchi's hair doesnt really look like pink. More like...redish-pink? ;D Yeah I did wonder why you're friends think so too ._. I dont see how you are like Ryohei. Since you are so funny, you should be more like Fran! :D Haha, Basil/Fuuta will forever be one cute pairing. Oh and thanks for being a faithful reviewer! :D

**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru: **LOLOLOL, haha I LMAO when I saw you suggested Romario :D Haha, that would be super interesting, but err..no. Haha, maybe Bianchi for Dino :)

**xxx-Prinzess Ripper-xxx: **You're welcome :D Gosh, you flatter me too much. Thanks, hon! ^^

**Cuore l'anima della: **Hahahha, truetrue! ;D Thanks, dude :D

**ELunamoon: **OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW MUKURO WAS GOING TO VISIT THE VARIA? o_o wow, you can mind-read me :D *hugs you and hands you a cookie* He would be there for a few chapters though, hehe. Shouldnt give you too many spoilers. Okay, I will take note of that :D

**Aquamarine-chaan:** Truetrue ;D HEYYA AGAIN! thanks for reviewing my story, hon :D

**Titanium Rocks: **Haha, I'm glad you did :) Thanks for understanding me, sweetie. BLEHHHH, it sucks to have exams. Give us so much stress ): Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**p0l-anka:** Haha, you start your sentence like a certain pineapple XD no problem, desu!~ Hmmm...I will write Hibari writing in the later chapters :) Thanks for reviewing, dude.

Takara yume: YO, one of my fav authors :D You're the one who published "Catalyst" ne? IT IS SERIOUSLY ONE EPICLY AWESOME STORY :D I just love childish Giotto! so cute~ Ah, why am I ranting here? Anyway, you just reviewed today. Haha, I was going to post this chapter up so you got one new chappie to read ;D OK, for Dino/Bianchi. Oh and thanks for reviewing, hon~

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) (not all shown in every chapter) You can request for additional pairings if you want in your reviews :D **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Tsuna would own a pet bird too. Named Tsubird. And Hibird would probably ravish Tsubird. Yippee.**

**Key: italics = letter, [] = own thoughts of whoever is reading the letter, ' ' = thoughts **

**Enjoy reading desu!~ ;DDDD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Oh my god, I'm turning freaking gay too!" exclaimed Fran._

_"Ushishishi, did the Prince just happened to hear the froggy say something?" _

NOW:

"B-Bel senpai! What the hell are you doing outside my door?" stuttered Fran, though somehow still managing to keep his voice in monotone. He turned a light shade of pink when he found out that someone had happened to heard his sudden embarrassing outburst. Fran then realised he was blushing lightly and silently cursed the fake prince again, immediately forcing himself to keep the emotionless mask back on.

"Ushishishi, the prince just happened to be passing by. Oh and by the way, what was froggy saying just now?" Bel's voice from the other side of the door replied, with a hint of amusement that had not gone unnoticed by Fran.

"Nothing, senpai." Fran answered a little too quickly. He would usually be insulting the prince by now, but he was currently still recovering from his initial shock and embarrassment. Bel didnt bother to knock the door and walked right into his room. Fran mentally glared at his idiotic senpai for intruding into his private quarters, and said senpai smirked sadistically back at him after closing the door.

"Ushishishi, the prince is not deaf. If he's not wrong, he clearly remembers that froggy was saying about how he was turning freaking g-"

"Shut up, moron-senpai!" Fran shouted in monotone, clearly pissed off with the prince, who was trying his best to mock him.

"Ushishi, just to let you know Froggy, we Varia people are also not entirely straight. Infact, the prince is a bisexual." Bel announced proudly, fixing his oh-so-precious tiara back into its place. Fran mentally rolled his eyes at the prince's actions, then widening his eyes a little when he processed what the prince had just said.

"Senpai is bisexual? Bel-senpai, you like guys?" Fran questioned.

"Why not? Ushishi." Bel's grin lessened a little when he realised where this conversation was heading to. He extremely did not want to talk about liking guys when his crush is just right in front of his eyes, or his bangs, in this case.

"Ano, senpai. Everyone in Varia is gay you say?"

"Uhuh." Bel confirmed before adding with a smirk,"Including you."

"SENPAI!" Fran yelled at the sadistic prince, surprisingly still managing to keep his voice in monotone.

"Ushishishi! Its true, Froggy! You even just said so yourself! Plus, with all this bad influence in Varia around, you're sure to become gay one day." Bel chuckled. Fran groaned as the realisation started to kick in.

"Then its all your fault for making me this way, stupid senpai! Now leave, I want to get some rest." Fran monotoned, and yawned slightly. He was tired from typing back all the replies from his love advice column. As he sat down on his bed, he turned to face Bel who havent left the room yet. Infact, he was standing there like he was in some kind of state of shock.

"Ano, Bel senpai? I said you should leave, I'm going to take a nap."

Still no response from the prince. Fran mentally sighed before getting off his bed and walked across the room towards the prince. As Fran neared the prince, an idea crept into his thoughts and he smirked a little. Just as he stood before the currently-lifeless statue, Fran put his plan into action and tiptoed before firmly pressing his forehead against Bel's.

"Senpai, are you there?" Fran monotoned, and the prince jolted out from his thoughts. Bel then noticed how close the distance was between his face and Fran's.

"Ushishishi, what are you doing, kouhai?" Bel managed to say without stuttering, and he was mentally praising himself on the inside for doing so. Bel was thankful that his blond hair hid some of the blush on his cheeks, and he smirked at his kouhai, trying to look as normal as possible. Or as casual as possible, since crazy insanes princes who grinned like a cheshire cat and laughed freakily for no reason aren't considered normal. More like insane.

"Trying to get you to come back to Earth, stupid senpai. Can I have the privacy to the room for myself now?"

"Ushishishi, then see you later, kouhai." Bel grinned before leaving the room. When the door closed behind Bel, he closed his eyes and thought with a smile, 'Froggy, what do you mean by it's _my_ fault for making you gay?'

* * *

><p>Next day in the afternoon, Fran was lying lazily on his comfy bed with his laptop sprawled over his teal-coloured pillow. These few days the rival mafia families werent making any movement, meaning that the Vongola, as well as the Varia, can slack all they want. And of course for some of them, it meant that they can enjoy having the free time to continue their extreme 'activities' in the middle of the night. Fran clicked on his Love Advice Column and read the very first letter.<p>

_Dear Love Doctor_

_HIIIIEEEEEE! I think I know what love bites are now...*blush* 'cause my crush just gave me one! HIIIIEEEE! It looks so obvious on my neck, that I wore a orange scarf after that to not let anyone take notice of the bite. Though everyone shot me a curious glance when I took a stroll around the Vongola mansion this morning. After all, who the hell would wear a thick amber scarf with a modern-day mafia suit? No offence to Primo's old-fashioned pinstripe suits...*sighs* Anyway, why did Hibari-san bite me? Is it a good thing or a bad thing to get a love bite? Oh and what does the word 'ravish' means? I went to ask Reborn again and this time round he was chortling his guts out. I think I saw tears coming out from the corner of his eyes from all that laughter and afterwards I gave up ever asking him this kind of thing again. And als- HIIIIIEEEEE! Hibari-san just found m-_

_..._

_[Hibari snatched the computer from Tsuna's arms and started typing] _

_Herbivore, I will be biting the brunette to death so I'll be borrowing him for the rest of the day. And night as well. *smirk* Chat with him tomorrow or else I will bite you death. Dont bother coming to Vongola mansion to find Tsunayoshi. I'm sure he will be having too much pleasure tonight, and that he wouldnt want to stop our passionate fun just to come down to meet you._

_1827_

"Poor Vongola Decimo. He's gonna get it hard tonight. I dont think Skylark-san knows how to be gentle when it comes to making 'magic' with his blushing brunette." Fran mentally smirked and pitied the 10th Vongola Boss.

_Dear happy(or scary?) couple_

_I hope you guys have fun tonight. Though Vongola Decimo should be careful not to moan too loudly at night. Your guardians might get suspicious and decide to spy on you. Unless they are busy doing the same kind of activity with their loved ones. *cough*baseball nut*cough*octopus head. And Hibari biting you should be a good thing. It means that he wants to ravish you, which he most probably is going at it right now. You can ask your crush what ravish means, if you want. Though by the end of the day, or night, you should have probably know what it means. *smirk* Skylark-san wants you to have fun tonight, Vongola Decimo. Lovely-sweet-hot-and-passionate fun. Oh right, and I think you should teach him more on electronic devices tomorrow. This is an advice column. Not a chatroom. Or whatever he thought it was. Although that's if you still have the energy to teach tomorrow, after the whole-night's-work of having yeah-you-should-know-what-I-mean. _

_Love Doctor_

Next letter was from a certain Black Spell mechanic from the Millefiore... (A/N: In this parallel universe, Byakuran owns the Millefiore like usual, but it is a allying family of the Vongola. Yeah, so Byakuran, Shouichi and Spanner will all be good guys :D)

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Hi whoever you are. I am typing this to you on my newly designed Mini-Moska keyboard. I usually dont show much expression on my face, except whenever I am near my crush. I had met him during my first year of joining a robotics competition and I really admired his amazing robotic skills. But what I admired most about him was his adorably-cute expressions and shy, contagious smiles. But last week, I accidentally caught him eating a candlelight dinner with a spiky snow-haired guy and they both were acting like they were romantically-involved. I was pretty much heart-brokened and cried for 48 hours. Since then, I had been ignoring his endless phone calls and stopped going online on our Moska-Mobile chatroom. Then today I just happened to see this on the Vongola webpage and so I decided to write to you. Can you help me?_

_Moska-48_

'I've heard of Baseball freaks, but now we have Moska freaks? And now I know one more gay guy in the Mafia. Yippee.' muttered the teal-haired kouhai.

_Dear Mechanic Number #1_

_Are you a Moska fanatic? Mini-Moska keyboard, Moska Mobile... I wouldnt be surprised if you owned a Porsche Carrera Gt Version Moska. The spiky snow haired guy would most probably be the marshmallow freak, no? That pervert who flirts with everyone. Even marshmallows. He would just grope those poor marshmallows and squeezes them again and again like a pervert. Too bad the marshmallows arent alive like we human beans, sorry beings, or else he would be blacklisted for a being an extreme-marshmallow groper in the marshmallow kingdom. Anyway back to the point, you should have some faith in your crush. Since you know that guy for so many years, you can't just let one simple incident to ruin your dreams of ever getting a chance to share a bed with your crush *smirk* or do something simply lovey-dovey like a kiss. You know, it could have all been just a misunderstanding. You should stop ignoring your crush before its too late and he gets suspicious of you knowing what happened during that dinner date. I wish you some good luck and also selfishly saving the rest for myself._

_Love Doctor_

"Done. And oh, look. Pineapple Head Master replied me again. Off to go annoy him to death." Fran mentally smirked.

_Dear Love Doctor (but I still prefer Little One, kufufufu)_

_I am neither a pineapple head nor a pineapple freak! Kufufufufu...you dare irritate me even further, Little One? Just to warn you, my irritation level is currently at its peak. And who knows what I might do when I get angry. Of course I'm possessive! If not, I wouldnt still be planning to possess Vongola Decimo's body right now. Kufufufu...Little One, how dare you call you're Master a 'perverted pineapple'? Three times somemore, if I'm not wrong...*evil aura radiating off my body* Should I send you nightmares tonight? I did taught you how to be nice before, Little One. Only you werent bothering to pay attention to my lectures on kindness at all. Dont think I dont know, my Little One. Kufufufu~ I can easily see through your mist illusion, after all I'm your awesome Master. Kufufufufu, praise me more, Little One!_

_P.S kufufufu...Your eyes must have been badly tainted from the sight of Xanxus and Squalo's hot make out session. I had walked in on them once before too, and I even offered to join them and do a threesome! Kufufufu~ Too bad they kicked me out of the room after that. Caramelldansen? The pervert doctor Shamal had danced that before when we accidentally got him drunk. To make matters worse, he was hitting on my precious Chrome and trying to make her sleep with him! Too bad he saw absolute hell the next minute, courtesy of a certain awesome illusionist named Rokudou Mukuro. (I'm self-praising myself too much, kufufufu.)_

_Awesome-Illusionist-69-Forever_

"Should I irritate Pineapple shishou even further and risk being stabbed to death or just be nice to him? Che, since when was I ever nice to him? I'm definitely going with the first option."

_Dear Awesome-Illusionist-69-NEVER_

_I dare to, Pineapple Head/Freak. You know me very well, dont ya? I love irritating people and drive them crazy till the end of the world. Oh I would love to find out, Pineapple. I've never seen you being angry before, and I'm sure it would be a very nice sight-to-see. After all, your pineapple hairstyle would become even more pineapple-ish, am I wrong? Or maybe even transform into a watermelon. Watermelon Head? Nah, Pineapple Head still fits you better. Yeah right, shishou. You always rant on how you would possess Vongola Decimo again and again, and even after 10 freaking years, IT NEVER HAPPENED. Pineapple Liar. Hey I just came up which two new nicknames for you, Pineapple Master! Aren't you happy for me? *being sarcastic as always* Che, who would want to praise a failure-of-a-master? Even you failed to copy the exact form of the pineapple hairstyle. Pineapples dont grow one long-to-the-extreme (Ryohei moment) ponytail, do they? Go research more on the pineapple before you start copying the hairstyle, pineapple shishou. _

_P.S who the hell would want to do a threesome with you? *mentally shudders* Stop praising yourself when you yourself know that you aren't actually that awesome, you egoistic freak-of-a-pineapple._

The next letter was from another Millefiore guy, and he was the always prone-to-stomachaches one.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_H-Hello. I desperately need love advice right now and arrrggg...*bends down and clutches stomach because of my usual nervousness* how d-do you get rid of a crazy marshmallow-addict who does nothing but stalk you all day long? Last week I had enough and made a deal with him; If I went on a dinner date with him and acted romantic around him, he would stop stalking me forever and stop turning up outside my house at random intervals in the middle of the night to hav-*bends over and falls to the side, clutching my ever-so-nervous stomach even more*...I-I think I dont even want to remember that. But well, that stupid marshmallow didnt give a damn care about my side of the deal and after the date, he dragged me all the way to his marshmallow house and gave me a few freaking hickeys. *shivering* And now to make matters worse, my first crush have been ignoring me for a week and we havent chatted online on Moska-Mobile for awhile... I hope he havent found out about me and that idiotic pervert. I dont want him to misunderstand our relationship. What should I do?_

_Guy-with-lots-of-stomachaches_

"He should be Moska-48's crush ne? So it means that I'm now talking to Irie Shouichi, Byakuran's pet, and the earlier guy should be Spanner, the guy who loves strawberry lollies. Yay I'm so smart." monotoned Fran as he typed back his reply.

_Dear Mechanic Number #2_

_Oh. You must be the current victim of that marshmallow perv, ne? You should learn to never trust that heck-of-a-marshmallow, and dont be so naive like your crush. Gosh, you sure are weak like what my pineapple master described. You just freaked out and have a stomachache just because of talking about you and your marshmallow's oh-so-hot makeout sessions? Anyway, I think your crush didnt reply your calls because he was on a holiday. Yep, that's right. To a lovely place called Marvellous-Moska-Land. Or maybe he got hooked up with another girl, or guy, and he just wants to forget you. Maybe you should try telling him your true feelings before it's too late, unless you want to spend the rest of your life with that stupid marshmallow. Try calling/texting or chatting through Moska-Mobile (what ever the hell that is) again. I think he would be there this time._

_Love Doctor_

'The last letter better be good.' thought the frog as he scrolled down to read the last letter. It was from his secret admirer.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_I'm bisexual, by the way. How do you know so much about the super girly-and-gay gaylord? Yes I'm in the Varia, what about you? Everything I find about my crush is cute, haha. I usually would stare at him, and secretly admire him, but luckily he never finds out. How did you know my crush was that perverted pineapple's student? Or maybe I had been too obvious? I did make a chocolate for him and just gave it to him yesterday morning, but it was Valentine's Day, so everyone would have to receive chocolates ne? Unfortunately, I dont think he took the hint and the plan backfired. You had forgotten that yesterday was Valentine's Day? Anyway, I also had spoken to my crush afterwards. Hahaha, and I finally manage to make him show some emotions! Only a little, but still good enough for a first start. What do you think I should do next?_

_Random-Mafiaso_

"My secret admirer replied." Fran mumbled with a little hint of excitement. Only a little. The expressionless frog couldnt afford to allow too many emotions to spread across his face as that would be a first sign of vulnerability. And Fran hated being weak.

_Dear So-In-Love Stalker_

_Wow, you're bisexual too? Yesterday I just had somebody telling me the same thing. I heard lots and lots of rumours about that girly gaylord. And why would you want to know if I was in the Varia or not. Anyways I won't tell you. Too bad. You can just stare at openly at your crush? Wow you must be really good to not let m-him to be able to notice all this while. And it was kind of obvious to me, because I knew Fran for a very very long time. _['Obviously I would. I'd known him for my whole life.' muttered the frog under his breath as he continued typing.]_ Yeah, I forgot it was going to be Valentine's Day. I got a memory of a frog. *snorts* Hmmm? You made him show emotions?_ ['Shoot. I acctually showed emotions yesterday? To make matters worse, I had forgotten who I had showed emotions to who!' Fran mentally groaned.]_Erm...not bad, yeah. Now you just see how things work out for now, and play along. If anything happens, write back to me._

_Love Doctor_

* * *

><p>"VOOOOIIIIIII, FRAN! TIME FOR DINNER! WE'RE HAVING DINNER AT THE BBQ PIT!" shouted the silver-haired shark from the gardens of the Varia HQ mansion, when Fran finished typing his reply to his secret admirer and closed his laptop.<p>

"Stupid long-haired shark, I can hear it loud and clear at this floor. Pity those people downstairs though, I bet they had it worse than me." muttered the teal-haired illusionist as he slowly made his way down the stairs of the Varia mansion. He obviously took his own sweet time to walk down to the garden, because as soon as he came in view of the loud silvernette, the long-haired captain began lecturing Fran about how to be down for mealtimes punctually and all sorts of other crap. Fran just returned him a bored look and purposely stifled a yawn.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIII, HOW DARE YOU BE RUDE TO YOUR ELDERS, FROG TRASH!" bellowed the infuriated shark, his already-loud voice increasing a few notches louder. Squalo was lucky that Xanxus was in a good mood today. And secretly wearing earplugs. He was listening to some random heavy metal music, so Squalo's voice just blended right in with the loud screeching.

"Elders? You are that old already, Long Hair Captain? And here I was thinking that you were at least 40 years old. But coming to think of it, your white hair really shows your true colours and make you look even older. So what are you. 60?" monotoned Fran, who mentally smirking at the long-haired shark. Bel smirked sadistically while Gaylord stifled a girly giggle. Levi was busy tending to Xanxus's needs while Xanxus just ignored all of them. He was too busy enjoying the loud metallic screeching and feeling his eardrums vibrate.

Squalo's face turned many shades of red and violet purple before returning back to its original colour. He drew out his sword and swung it dangerously at the emotionless frog, who did nothing but gave the shark a bored, blank stare. "V-Vooiiiiiiii, you stupid frog trash! H-How dare you call me an elderly! I'm not even closed to 40! I'm a-"

"70 years old granny who got long, aging white hair and _always_ being the uke during you and Bossu's endless hours of hot and passionate make-out sessions."

SILENCE. Everyone turned their heads to the white-haired shark and waited for him to explode. They didnt have to wait long enough, though.

"VRRRROOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo, the one who was supposed to be oh-so-tranquilizing, shouted at the top of his lungs, fuming with rage. It was so loud that everyone covered their ears to block out the noise, while weak people like Levi (A/N: Hahaha, no offence to Levi fans out there, though I dont think there would be any :P) fainted from the noise. Somehow Xanxus didnt managed to get his ears hurt, those earplugs got some really good noise-blocking thingy that doesnt make him hear anything except the loud music booming from the plugs. But then again, the screechy music is about the same loudness and metallic-ness as Squalo's, so there was not much difference for him.

All of a sudden amidst the chaos, or out of the blue if you prefer, the air became really tense and being the elite Varia squad, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the direction of the new unknown dark aura.

"Kufufufu, am I perhaps, interrupting something?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Yay, the pineapple came to crash the party :D Congrats to Elunamoon, she managed to guess that Mukuro would be coming to the Varia soon! :D *hands cookie to her and smile* My next update will take a longer time (like two weeks?) since my exams are coming round the corner. Next week actually. I got 7 freaking tests in one week! And it also includes History! Dammit. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chappie and please review desu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG, 20 reviews for the previous chapter! O_O I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *hugs and hands cookie to everyone who reviewed, faved and story-alerted my fic* I wanna hug you guys to death! xD...well, maybe not that cruel, uh, hug you guys till you cannot breathe? Bone-crushing hug~ Oh what the hell am I ranting here ._. And yesss, my exams are finally over! YAY! *dancing around like a madwoman and throwing all my useless textbooks into the dark cupboard at the corner* Or was it the dumpster? Oh well, who really cares?**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Silbermondie:** Muahahahas. Fran forgetting about the little emotion he showed to Bel was to help with the flow of the story. xD Yesh, Mukuro would be crashing the party. That's the whole point of bring him to Varia HQ *smirks* Thanks for your well wishes, hon!~

**Ilyasviel16:** Awwww...that's so sweet ;D Yes poor Tsuna. He has gotten raped/ravished by the skylark. *smirks* I don't really know how to write about the 1005148 though... O: I only know I made Shou-chan the middle-guy in the relationship. He's loved by the marshmallow and the mechanic :D Yes the pineapple finally came. He's only there to wreck havoic around the Varia as usual. OHMYMUMMY, LOLOLOLOL! xD I never realised... XD= Xanxus/Dino...*gasp* Ahahahaha, what a crack pairing :D

**Fhxc885:** Chrome and Daemon? Hmmmm...very interesting...I think I will write one. Maybe in next chapter. Hehe. Nice suggestion, hon! :D Oh and thanks for your well wishes~

**rii96:** Suresure~ Thanks for reviewing :D

**Titanium Rocks:** Awww, thanks sweetie~ xD

**xxx-Prinzess Ripper-xxx:** Mou, thanks hon, for your well wishes~ :D Awww shucks, you're too nice to me XD

**Aquamarine-chaan:** MUAHAHA YES HE IS GOING TO STAB FRAN TO DEATH. *smirks* ahahaha, he's gonna get his revenge from all the smart comments Fran made at him XD

**ELunamoon:** Aww, thanks~ xD Oh yeah, Mukuro is sure to bring hell to Varia. And cause lots and lots of trouble here and there ;D

**Xx-RabbityMadLady-xX:** Ciaossu, too! xD Mou, I love your current profile pic. Fran looks so adorable~ xD Awww, thanks hon. You're making me blush. Ahahaha, that's for you to find out yourself :P Bel is currently keeping it a secret, to help with the flow of the story. I don't really wanna rush into things, ya know? ;D Ahahaha I do get really crazy and mad sometimes. When I'm high on a sugar rush~ *smiles* Awww, you have exams every friday? :O Your school is too much D: I will die if I knew I had to have exams every friday. D: Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, hon~

**akkiofthefunk:** Awww, so many Nappo-kun supporters~ xD Mou, you're flattering me too much~ *blush*

**Cuore l'anima della:** Ahahahaa quite true! xD Ahahaha, but I usually call my female friends "dude" too~ I know that most of people in fanfiction are girls :D I'm really sorry if you didn't liked it! Dx Hmmm, okay then do you prefer me to call you "sweetie" or "hon"? :D

**MikaUchiha666:** *smiles* thanks for reviewing, hon~

**Takara yume:** HIHI AGAIN~ Yay, I'm so glad you're a fan of B26 :D wao, you knew Nappo-kun was going to show up? Ahahaha, maybe you got Hyper Intuition like Tsuna!~ xD No, your story IS A-W-E-S-O-M-E! XD It's so original and funny! Awww, thanks for your well wishes, hon~ ^^

**ChIbImOcHiBrAt1:** Aww, I love you for loving this~ Ahahaha, sorry, just something random :D Oho, yes *winkwink* poor Tsuna~ XD why, we two are just so evil :P

**KimmyKimii:** Gomen ne! D: But now that the exams are over *OH HOLY YESSSS!* I can update frequently, like usual :D

**syllie charm:** O_O you love D18 too? XD I absolutely love that pairing! Uke Hibari is just sooooo cute~ *blushes* But when I started this fic, I wasn't into D18 yet. Only recently, I read 'Provocative Nightmare' by Aimeeshii, *I EFFING LOVE THAT STORY! XD* I became hooked up to D18~ Ahaha, if you were to read my profile pg, I written D18 as my second fav pairing :D Mou, you're making me blush~ Ahahaha, oh hell yes, Bel is definitely gonna get jealous *evil smirk*

**Yunie1827:** Konnichiwa :D Muahahaa, pineapple party-crasher~ I'm trying to make Fran not notice it's Bel, until the later chapters. This way it will be more fun, ne? xD

**Klooqy:** YO, MY AWESOME SENPAI! XD No, it's okay~ LOL you. xD IKR. Pineapple actually doesn't know, but he will be more observant than Fran *hinthint* Oh I think Fran did :D the latest chapter of KHR manga, or the chapter before that, Fran appeared! XD OHMYGOSH, YAY~ ^^ And he's still as obnoxious as ever. Harhar. Rasiel/Fran? Uh, wao? I find it kinda cute, though I still prefer Bel/Fran :D LOL YOU! XD okayokay! I AM feeding you now. With this chapter :D And don't be unfaithful to your OTP! :O

**x3iLoveAnime:** Awww, your review brightened up my day too :D Thanks, sweetie!~

**Cheeseball:** Wao, ahahaha I like your penname XD Awww, I'm so glad you liked it. xD *blushes*

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) (not all shown in every chapter) You can request for additional pairings if you want in your reviews :D **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Mukuro's shirt, jacket, or boxers(if you want) would be pineapple-patterned. **

**Key: italics = letter, [] = own thoughts of whoever is reading the letter, ' ' = thoughts **

**Enjoy reading desu!~ ;DDDD**

* * *

><p>"Kufufufufu... Hello Little One, and to the fellow members of Varia." Mukuro smirked, his uneven eyes filled with hints of amusement. His eyes turned to stare at his Little One, and his smirk grew wider.<p>

"Pineapple Head Master, what are you doing here? And can you please stop staring at me like some kind of pervert? It creeps me out." monotoned the teal-haired kouhai.

"Kufufufu, you still have the guts to call me a pineapple, Little One? You aren't afraid of getting more nightmares tonight?"

"Nope. I'm not even scared by any of your stupid and pervertic nightmares at all, pineapple freak."

STAB STAB.

"Stop annoying me further, Little One. You _do_ know the real reason of my visit, don't you?" smirked the sadistic pineapple.

"Nope. For what, to give me my birthday present? Sorry but my birthday isn't until the end of the year, but I'm alright with having my presents n-"

STAB STAB STAB.

"Owww...what was that for, stupid pineapple shishou?"

STAB. "One, for insulting my unique hairstyle."

"Unique my foot, shishou-"

STAB STAB. "Two, for testing my patience and driving me to the edge with your witty comments about my honourable self."

"Since when Pineapple Head was honou-"

STAB STAB STAB. "And three, for calling me a 'perverted pineapple'!"

"..."

"Kufufufu, you got nothing to say now huh, Littl-"

"Stop poking your pervy-looking trident into my hat, you perverted pineapple."

STAB. "I said..."

"Ow."

STAB. "Stop freaking calling.."

"Ow."

STAB. "Me a.."

"Ow."

STAB STAB STAB. "Perverted Pineapple!" Mukuro yelled, his eyes twitching with irritation. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, while the other hand withdrewed the trident from his student's current hat-full-of-holes.

"I shall continue your punishment later, Little One, since I would not prefer the Varia coming after me, after I finish messing with your minds with my amazing illusions. Kufufufu! It's not that I can't fight back the Varia though, you guys are _too_ weak, seriously." snickered the Vongola Illusionist, puffing up his pineapple-styled hair with pride.

"VRRROOOIII! Watch your mouth, you mist trash! Itching for a fight, aren't you? VOOIII, I'll be the one to take you down!" yelled the Rain Guardian of Varia, pissed off by the Pineapple's insulting comment.

"Kufufufu, you mean _I'll_ be the one to take you down. You're pretty weak after all, did I mention ukes were the weaker ones in a relationship?" snorted the Vongola's Very Own Pineapple. Squalo's face flushed a deep red again, and he angrily drew out his sword.

"VOOIII, you bast-"

"Now, now. Squ-chan please calm down! And Muku-chan, please stop annoying Squ-chan with your smart comments. I don't want his blood pressure to skyrocket off the charts, you know." The motherly-and-extreme-gayish Gaylord of the Varia spoke up, grabbing the sword gently, as gentle as a mum holding her new-born child, and pushed it away from the pineapple illusionist.

Squalo grimaced. Mukuro grinned. And being the playful pineapple he was, Mukuro smirked his widest grin and playfully stuck out his tongue at the shark.

"LOSER!" he taunted.

Poor Squalo couldn't take the humiliation anymore. He yelled a loud "VRROOOII!" and he sliced the Gaylord into half. Nah, just kidding. He grabbed the Gaylord by the mohawk and flung him to the other side of the garden where all the sharp thorny bushes grew. Ouch.

"You...M-Mist trash bastard..." Squalo spluttered, still furious over the latest insult.

"Hmmm? What about me, _loser_ific no-good shark?" Mukuro smiled creepily. He enjoyed watching the eyes of the long hair captain widened and laughed sadistically at the sight of his once-again flushed face. The shark took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"VRRRRRROOOOOOOIIIII! YOU HELL OF A BASTARD! HOW DARE YO-"

"BOOM!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the person who fired the gunshot.

"Shut up, you shark trash! I'm listening to my favourite heavy metal music and your _effing_ loud yell just ruined the best part of the song! Now I will have to replay the song all thanks to you, shark bastard!" Xanxus, obviously not pleased, yelled at his extremely-loud lover.

Squalo immediately quietened down and looked down in shame like a disobeying uke. "Sorry, Bossu." he muttered.

"Punishment. You will receive double the pain tonight and I want to hear you moan at the top of your lungs. Then I will be satisfied." Varia Boss growled at his lover. Squalo turned beetroot red, this time from the embarrassment. Mukuro stifled a snicker and Fran tried, and successfully, maintained his usual poker face. Bel just laughed openly and smiled his sadistic smile, though inside of his mind, he was mentally cursing the pineapple for showing up. 'Having the stupid pineapple here would ruin my chances of getting to talk to my kouhai. Hopefully he only came here temporarily, and-'

"Kufufu, I will be staying at the Varia HQ for some time. After all, I still haven't gotten my full revenge on my useless student..."

'Oh, f***.' thought the prince, mentally grimacing.

"...and I would prefer to have the guest room next to Little One's." smirked Nappo-kun.

Oh, joy.

* * *

><p>After their dinner of barbequed frogs (AN: Mukuro actually sneaked into the Varia HQ much earlier and messed around with their menu), Squalo ordered the Varia Mist to show the Vongola Mist to his guest room, claiming that it was along the way.

"Whatever, Girly Hair _uke _Captain." Fran muttered.

"Y-You ba-"

"Kufufufu, let's go, Little One."

Fran nodded and casted an illusion, making both him and his Master disappear, leaving the infuriated shark with no one to vent his frustration on. Xanxus and Bel had already went back to their room, and poor Gaylord was still stuck between the thorn bushes. Maybe only Levi was left, who was still unconsious lying on the floor.

"VOOOIII, stupid lightning trash! So weak!" the shark grumbled and kicked Levi off to the thorn bushes to join the Gaylord.

"Ouch!" cried Lussuria, as he felt a heavy body pressing his once 'beautiful' face back into the thorn bushes.

"My beautiful face is ruined again!" the Gaylord sobbed, burying his face into his hands.

Squalo rolled his eyes and left the barbeque pit, muttering something incoherent as he made his way back to his room.

Meanwhile inside the Varia HQ...

"This is your room, Pineapple shishou." monotoned a voice.

STAB. "Kufufufu, how many times must I remind you again, Little One? Do not refer your awesome shishou to a pineapple. Geez. Oh and you still haven't gotten your full punishment yet."

"Oh really? I doubt you can do so _now_."

"Don't doubt me, Little One." Mukuro pushed his trident into the frog hat even further, only to be surprised the frog hat was beginning to disappear.

"Sayonara, shishou..." The illusion of Fran began to fade away and the door of Fran's room snapped shut.

Mukuro withdrewed his trident and snorted. "Che, Little One playing around with illusions again. I will leave this matter to rest for some time, but it doesn't mean I won't be getting back my revenge for calling me a pervy pineapple."

* * *

><p>The Varia frog mentally smirked as he closed the door behind him. 'Managed to escape the Wrath of the Pineapple this time.' he thought smugly to himself. He hopped onto his bed and flipped open his laptop, quickly accessing to the Vongola website and clicked on his love advice column.<p>

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Ahahaha, heyya again! *STILL smiling* I did what you told me to, and damn! Yesterday night was awesome! *grinning even wider, if possible* Though my lover was a little bit grumpy about being the uke, but oh well, I did gave him a great time! My other swords mentor, the ancient one with the funny black hat, disapproved of us doing it at such a young age, but come on! Ahahahaha, I just saw Hibari screwing poor Tsuna at Tsuna's office when I was on my way to see Gokudera, and they sure seemed to be having a great time. Though it wasn't a pretty sight for my eyes since Gokudera and I haven't gotten that far into making out yet. Only sweet love bites and passionate moans when rubbing against each other. Only that. And Hibari screwed Tsuna like a pro-and hey, am I even supposed to leak this out? Ahahahahaha, if Hibari finds out that I know about his secret affair with Tsuna, he will bite me to death. Ahahahaha! Ma ma, I doubt he will ever find out. As long as he doesn't ask his know-it-all ancient ancestor, Alaude-san. That guy seems to know everything about everyone. Just like that kozo (kid, aka. Reborn). Ah, Gokudera is calling me. Hopefully I can get lucky again tonight! *winks and continue grinning from ear to ear* Ja ne!_

_Baseball Idiot_

"Vongolas are really sick-minded people. Even the happy-go-lucky idiots also think about making out. Ugh." muttered the teal-haired frog.

_Dear Forever-A-Baseball-Nut_

_It's nice when my useless and brainless-crap advice actually helps people. Hurricane Bomb as the uke? Uh...wao. I didn't think he would be the submittive one, the 'receiver'...coughcough. Your ancient swords mentor would be Asari right? And his guy-lover (damn, you guys are all gay) is Hurricane Bomb's sorta-ancestor. Wao, Vongola Decimo and Skylark-san haven't stop screwing each other? And to think of them continuing all night long...prepare your earplugs tonight if you want to get some sleep. Somehow gay couples prefer to be louder at night. Don't ask me why. Hibari must be very experienced...or maybe he had always planned to ravish Vongola Decimo all this time. Poor Tsuna, I bet he won't be able to stand tomorrow morning. If he could, he would only limp. Ahem, you get the hint. Oh and about Alaude, he might be a little busy these few days, going to bars with his ancient family. And spending the night with Giotto. AHEM, super big hint. So I doubt Hibari would be able to talk to his ancestor about getting information. So you can sorta relax. Oh, you two have a great night. I know some others already are going to._

_Love Doctor_

Next letter was from the rain arcobaleno...

_Dear Love Doctor, kora_

_But it's my habit, kora! I just can't stop my mind from saying "kora", kora! Gomen, kora! Anyway, I did tried proposing to her while fighting, kora, but she mistook the engagement ring for some random metal object and crushed it with her super-spartan fists, kora! That diamond ring was about 5-carats, kora! Dammit kora, now I have to get a new engagement ring! So how should I propose this time, kora? And should I prepare anything else, just in case?_

_C, kora again_

"What a waste. 5-carat rings worth a lot of money. If Mammon was there, she would have cried over the whole lot."

_Dear still Kora-ing Arcobaleno_

_The headache's getting worse now. Thanks to you. Wow, she actually managed to crush that diamond ring? Ouch. 5-carats sure is alot of money. By the way, how do you manage to buy such a expensive ring? I thought you just kicked people in the nuts and trained the effing hell out of them for a living. Well, maybe you can take your woman out for a dinner date, then you propose? Somewhere classy, and tell her to dress nicely, unless you want to see her in usual, boring training clothes. Maybe wear a V-neck dress, if you're one of those pervs who like to peek at woman. And remember to bring your army rifles, just in case she want to blow up a storm at the fancy restaurant and unfortunately adding another list to Vongola Decimo's never-ending money bill problems. He already have Giotto and Alaude to worry about._

_Love Doctor_

'Hmmm, I wonder how the Vongola ancestors are doing. Have Giotto brought his guardians to the bar yet?' he thought, teal eyes glazing over to read the next letter.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Yare yare. Damn it, Reborn is sure one hell of a good kisser. Yesterday I went up to him and asked him about his ahem, l-love confession for me. I was looking around for him in his room (did I mention Reborn likes to play hide-and-seek all the time?) and he suddenly jumped out of nowhere and pinned me against the wall-or bed, well I couldn't remember. Then he kissed me. Full on the lips! I was utterly shocked, after all this was the first time I was kissing a guy, and all along I thought I was straight. But damn! Reborn sure was good at it. And when he started to pull back, I kind of wanted more (heh, greedy much) and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I was kind of proud of myself at that moment, after all, I finally managed to get a shocked-beyond-words face from Reborn. What a huge accomplishment! I'm so proud of myself! (flattering much?) And then later this morning, I received a note from him, asking me to meet him in his room tonight. I've got no idea what he's planning to do, but I do hope it's something good. _

_Otona Stupid Cow_

"The ahoushi writes back again. And he's definitely going gay for Reborn. If I'm not wrong, the only straight few in the Vongola family are Ryouhei and my stupid shishou. And how ironic to think that both of them are actually the most insane ones in the family." Fran muttered under his breath, hands flying over the keyboard to type back his reply.

_Dear Annoying cow_

_Interesting. Reborn kisses a guy now. I didn't think the sadistic hell-of-a-tutor would be able to kiss. And wao, you kissed him back. You must have realised your deep feelings for him, no? And he should be considered your lover now, since you both have feelings for each other. And did I mention you were one egoistic cow? You are just like that pineapple, praising himself over and over again. Ahem, he wants to meet you tonight? Which is probably around this time now. I hope you will enjoy yourself, after all I do have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen to you. Prepare yourself for loud screaming and sexy moaning, cow._

_Love Doctor_

Fran mentally rolled his eyes. 'The Vongola Family's good reputation might be tarnished if the other mafia families found out how many of them have constant make-out sessions every night. Even the Varia's.'

_Dear Love Doctor_

_VRRRROOOOOOOOOIIIII! You mean I was that obvious? And stop insulting me, you love doctor-trash! And who the hell is the stupid pineapple anyway? You sound a lot like the frog-trash I know in the Varia. He just insulted me during the dinner barbeque about my age and lovely white hair! And called me a uke! I know it's kind of true, but still, VOOOOOIIIIII! And to make matters worse, the frog-trash's idiotic master came to the Varia HQ without warning and ruined my effing mood! Damn the illusionists. Oh great. My lover's calling me to come to his room. Che, stupid Bossu. *blushing a little* Got to go for our nightly routine. _

_Certain shark_

"Speak of the devil much? Varia's reputation is so going down if others knew how pervy Bossu and Idiotic Long Hair Captain was."

_Dear Baka-Long Haired shark_

_Yes you were, long hair idiot. Infact, you just gave identity away again at the start of your letter. You don't know who the stupid pineapple is? *fake gasp* My my, everyone in the Vongola, or even in the whole of Mafia, knows his stupid nickname. I believe the perverted pineapple would be Rokudou Mukuro, that 'frog-trash's idiotic master' that just came to the Varia HQ. Oh and I know I do. *mentally snorts* Oh and you do really have old age. And aging white hair. And always being the unfortunate uke under Bossu. Oh lookie, off you go to continue being the uke. I'm not surprised that Bossu never allow you to top him before. After all, Bossu is more domineering and you kinda suck in bed as well. *smirk*_

_Love Doctor_

'Insulting the baka-shark is one of my favourite hobbies. And so is torturing shishou with my witty comments.' mentally smirked the kouhai.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Ni hao, again. Mammon bagged a whole lot of cash the last round. I guess this money will last us for another few years. Thanks for the love advice, Love Doctor. I am currently enjoying my oolong tea while my sweetheart goes off for her usual routine of counting pounds and quarters. I am thinking of doing something nice to her, being her boyfriend and all. But I've got no idea what she might want. Any suggestions, Love Doctor?_

_Storm Arcobaleno_

"Chinese arcobaleno writes back again. Actually, the arcobalenos are still kind of straight, with the exception of Reborn of course."

_Dear Hibari's-lookalike_

_Ni hao. You're welcome, though I believe I always had been writing crap on this love advice column__. You can always take her out on dates, going to overseas (City of Love, Rome?) for a romantic holiday? But then again, your lover is the super-money-saver and she might think that it's all so freaking expensive that she decides to cancel the whole date/holiday. And to stay at home to continue counting her whole-lotta cash. But there is one thing that is totally free (and pleasurable) and would only cost you guys your virginity. Yeah, you should know what I'm talking about. If you want to know more, you can always ask Vongola Decimo. Or your fellow comrade, Reborn. I think he's very educated in this kind of stuff._

_Love Doctor_

The last letter was from the Buckling Bronco, the Clumsy Boss of the Cavallone Family.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Ahahaha-*trips over computer wires and falls flat on the floor due to his clumsiness* Yo, Love Doc! Bronco, here. I'm here for some love advice. (obviously!) My current crush is a female mafiaso. She's my sadistic tutor's da-me student's right hand man's half-sister. She's really pretty, dark redpink hair with emerald green eyes, full lips and sun-kissed skin...*blushes red and nosebleeds* Ahahaha. But the only thing that I dislike about her is her poisonous cooking. Arghh, don't remind me. On occasions when I tried to flirt with her, it always end up with her offering me her cooking, and being the gentleman I am, I accepted and ended up with a horrendous stomachache all night long. Anyway, I'm a sucker for love (despite my awesome good looks) and I don't really know how to win her love, or heart in that matter. Can you help, Doc?_

_The Clumsy Bronco_

"Finally, another straight guy in the mafia. Thank goodness Bronco haven't been affected with the 'guys-turning-gay' virus that has been going around lately." Fran mentally sighed with relief.

_Dear Blonde Klutz_

_You sure are clumsy. Your men are currently not with you, am I right? I heard lots of stories about your amazing klutz-ness from my pineapple shishou. Did I mention that he stalks everyone? Your crush would be Gokudera's nee san, Bianchi? Wao, I knew she was pretty, but her poison cooking was seriously too much. I've seen poor mafiasos over and over again trying to win her heart, but always ending up getting horrible tummyaches for a week. Your's must have been no exception. Hmmmm, maybe you can take her out on a date? You can ask your sadistic ex-tutor what places she like to go. After all, Reborn was dating her until he started to get the hots for guys. A certain ahoushi, to be exact. _

_Love Doctor_

Two hours later, after watching a few episodes of his favourite anime "Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn", Fran plugged his laptop to the charger when he saw that the battery was going pretty low. He jumped back onto the bed, trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately, his thoughts immediately began to revolve around his secret admirer again. 'Who the hell is he?' murmured the frog to himself. The more he wondered about it, the more he couldn't sleep.

"Oh damn, I can't sleep."

* * *

><p>"I can't sleep." Mukuro whined.<p>

Why? Well first of all, the bed wasn't comfy. Varia guestrooms had beds without comforters. Being the pampered pineapple he was, Mukuro couldn't stand sleeping in a bed that doesn't bounce down when you jump on it. Second of all, he didn't ate much during dinner. Mukuro hated the taste of frogs, as the frogs mostly reminded him of his obnoxious Little One. And he prefered having Hawaiian pizza with pineapples to that, despite his humiliation of always being refered to a pineapple. And lastly, Mukuro missed his sweet Nagi.

"Nagi..." murmured the Vongola Mist, tossing and turning in his bed. He missed holding his sweetheart to sleep (A/N: YES they sleep together! :D), singing lullabys to his favourite when she can't sleep, and also missed the evident blush on her cheeks when he kissed her gently on the lips. He groaned as he realised that thinking about his beloved made him even more awake then ever.

'At this rate, I'm never going to fall asleep. I need to find myself a distraction. Or something for my entertainment.' Mukuro mused. At that moment, an imaginary lightbulb flashed above his head as Mukuro turned his head towards the door.

'Little One haven't gotten his nightmares yet, have he?' the Pineapple Head smirked and strided towards the door. He made his way to his student's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Little One, can I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Gah, I'm not sure if I wrote well for this story :/ I just finished my freaking exams and I was so prepared to celebrate and slack off all I want, until my stupid fever reacted up. So I'm writing this while I'm sick, so hopefully it's not too weird or anything :O And when I re-read this chapter, I realised how much perverted stuff I wrote in it ._. Darn fever, making me think so sick. Anyway,**** I really love you guys for supporting me so much, and thanks for your well wishes for my exams! ^^ Arigatou, minna san~ Please review if you want to :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My holy cow. I didnt meant it to be this way... -_-'' I just realised when I wrote the last part the previous chapter, I wasn't really thinking clearly. After all, my mind is rather blown from getting sick all day long. Oh well. Anyway, I believed many of you thought the nightmare was going to be uh, something big or like "Hey lookie! The pineapple is going to rape the froggy!" Well, sadly, no. I don't write lemons. Well, I can't. (-_-) Too young to write specific details for those kind of stuff. Oh and just to let you people know, haha, the nightmare shouldn't be something big...Coz there's something _bigger _coming up...Please don't kill me(or bite me to death, whichever you prefer) if you actually expected something BIG to happen Gomen ne, minna D: Well, we can just take this another way as the _Element of Surprise_, ne? xD**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**KuroRaven:** You rock too, my amazing kouhai! :D Ahahaha I will try to add more...But unfortunately the next few chapters will be Mukuro and Fran. They are going to uh...do something yeah. Cant spoil you :D And its not something sick, if you just happen to take my message the wrong way -_- LOL yepp, screwing for those two :D And of course, other (fluffy?) stuff later on. Kudos to you too, hon!~ Nah, your 1827 fics are going very well ^^ though haha, I still love Vongola Decimo. *smiles* Awwww, thanks! *blush* You are an awesome writer too~ xD

**sTrAwbErRi009:** Arigatou Gozaimasu! xD Nightmare, huh. Find out in this chappie :D Love you, for loving this! ^^

**Elppi:** Awww, that sounds so sweet, having the courage to write a review~ xD Well, dont mind me, I sometimes find this kind of thing 'cute' -_- Anyway, love you, for loving this! :D

**x3iLoveAnime.:** Ahahaha, that was just some random thought I had in my mind xD Being Lal, I thought that she would usually be so spartan that she doesnt pay attention to tiny objects and just squished it in her palm. Lol xD Awww, thank you so much, hon! ^^ *hugs*

**Ilyasviel16:** Oho. I guess so, since Shoichi would be torn between those two~ xD Cant do a 10044, unless it's crack xD Oh yea, poor Takeshi, having to witness that :P lol, you 6996 fangirl :D Muahaha. Daemon messing around would most probably be in this chap. I think.

**Klooqy:** Heyya, senpai! :D Lol, poor Levi.. (fake sympathy) :P Nah, the Pineapple wouldnt be eating him. Maybe. Ahahaha, depends on what I write here xD I was probably screaming inside. Mentally screaming. I was so happy to see Fran, you know~ And lol, he's still as cheeky as ever xD And Amano-san drew him very cutely xD Awww, thanks hon! :D I try~ Oh hell, I love sarcastic remarks too. Makes me crack up XD

**MikaUchiha666:** Haha, Dino and Bianchi would be a straight couple~ ahem-cough, unlike the rest xD yepyep. Oh, Mukuro is going to- *is shot*. Ugh, find out yourself in this chappie while I go fix my imaginary wound xD

**syllie charm:** Ahahahaha, chocolate pudding :D LOL, you are CLOSE! xD there is just minor misunderstanding here, but the MAJOR one is coming up next- "is shot again* Ugh! Stupid imaginary gun. u-huh u-huh! :D I love her stories xD yupyup, I read that one xD Lol, Kyouya and Fran living together :p And LOL, Kyouya asking Dino if he was charmed! XD Ahahahahahaahaha *is shot, once again* Ugh, stop it you stupid imaginary gun! D: Gah, I should check myself into an imaginary mental hospital if this goes on.

**Snow Carter:** Aww, I'm so glad I made your day better ^^ And you just made mine better too, by reviewing xD Ahahaha, thanks hon! :D

**Titanium Rocks:** Heyya! :D Yupyup, it feels so much better! :D And it means I can slack for the next few weeks~ xD wheeeeeee. Oya oya, that was just so sweet! xD *blush* I love you too, for loving this! ^^

**Eiida-chan:** Heyya, I recognised you by the profile pic xD Chrome-chan!~ Lol, 6996 is a very cute pairing~ Due to Mukuro's possessive-ness and Chrome's cute-ness. Kyaaaaa~ xD Oho, I think I will write one moment here~ And LOL haha :D I didn't know you guys thought the Collonello part was funny xD

**Xx-RabbityMadLady-xX:** Ciaosuu! ^^ I love you, for loving this! xD yeah, it sucks to get sick :/ eating porridge all day long D: LOL I kinda misunderstood when you typed 'wet'. Ahahaha, my mind immediately thought the wrong way! xD whoops. Blame my friends' pervy-ness. It's rubbing off me D: Oh, you should write your fics in English. Hehe then I can read! xD Haha, lol, the profile pic was some random one I found through my com files. Ahahaha, everyone do miss their lovers when they're away~ xD Awww, thanks, sweetie! ^^

**RejectedByMostButLovedByAll:** Nah it's okay. *smiles* Ahahaha, I'm glad you liked them~ Thanks for reviewing, hon :D

**Koizoora:** Oya? I try my best :D 6996Dae? Hmmmm...I will try...but Daemon will most probably be the absolute bad guy. Just like how he currently is in the manga xD I will try, sweetie~

**Takara yume:** Heyya! xD Ma ma, Daijyoubu~ Wao, I love you for loving this! :D Lol, okok fine I will stop...NAH JUST KIDDIN'! start rambling again: I LOVE YOUR STORY, HON!~ I love it, love it, LOVE IT. Muahaha. Ahahaha, the minor misunderstanding is in this chap, but the major one will be in chapter- *is shot* ... *somehow revived* Ugh, I will just keep ya in a lil' bit of suspense..hehe :D blame the imaginary guns for shooting me. Oho, Pineapples are always naughty pedos. And perverted too xD

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) (not all shown in every chapter) **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, I wouldn't had to waste my beloved braincells while writing this disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Little One, can I come in?"

Fran turned his head towards the voice, a little surprised to find his Master at the door of his room.

"What do you want, Pineapple shishou? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now?" monotoned his reply.

"Kufufu, I will pretend I didn't hear that. Oh and I can't sleep, Little One. So I decided to annoy you with my presence. Kufufufu." answered the voice at the other side of the door, and Fran could mentally picture the sadistic smile on his shishou's face.

"I thought I should be the one to annoy you, shishou. Anyway you pretty much failed at that. I can't sleep too." Fran muttered as he sat up on his bed. Mukuro opened the door of the room and stepped inside, without waiting for his student's green-light to enter the room. And Fran mentally snorted. 'This is the second time some idiot barged into my room without my consent.'

"Kufufufu, it's not nice to keep your shishou waiting outside the door, Little One. And you know, you still haven't received your punishment." smirked the pineapple, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"But shishou, your fake illusions never worked much on me. It would pointless." Fran replied, still having a blank expression on his face. Mukuro's smile lessened a little at the realization, and sighed.

"But I'm bored." complained the pineapple. "I can't sleep at all, too. I need to find something for my entertainment."

Once again, another imaginary lightbulb flashed above his head and he grinned at his student.

"Oya oya, I know what I can do for my entertainment. Little One, let me be Love Doctor a day."

* * *

><p>"Can you remind me why I'm agreeing this with you again, Pineapple Head Master?" Fran mumbled, as he unplugged his laptop from the charger. (AN: In ten years time, the Vongola technology would be so high-tech until laptops can charge finish its battery in less than 5 minutes. But then again, this is fanfiction, so I can write in whatever crap I want :D)

"Kufufufu, if not I will blackmail you by telling everyone that you are the Love Doctor." smirked Nappo-kun, as he waited patiently for Fran to load the Vongola webpage. Fran clicked on his love advice column and logged in as the author.

When the teal-haired illusionist finally signed in, Mukuro immediately snatched the laptop from his Little One's arms and hopped onto his student's bed. Fran mentally rolled his eyes as he sat down beside his master.

"Since when did I allow you to sit on my bed, shishou?"

"Since now, Little One."

"But you're ruining my bedsheet covers with your pineapple germs, shishou."

STAB. "Silence, Little One. Don't ruin my mood with your witty comments."

"Whatever."

Mukuro scrolled down the Love Advice Column and scanned the page for new letters.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_H-HIIIIEEEEE! *blushing alot* Hibari-san j-just...HIIIIIIEEEEEE! I don't even want to remember! *blushing even harder* My lover(he forces me to call him that) just left my bedroom a-after...GAH! Ahem, after doing _something _to me...B-But honestly, I found it quite fun and i-interesting to know more about Hibari-san's dark side. No wait, he have two dark sides. One sadistic dark side and the other...romantic 'make-you-feel-good' dark side? HIIIIIEEE, speaking of which, h-haha I d-did kind of made some sounds...is that considered moaning? Those "A-Aahhhh"s and "O-Ooohh"s sounds? *still blushing* Arae? Baseball Idiot and Octopus Head should be Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, ne? HIIIIIIIEEEE, y-you mean they do the same things me and Hibari-san did? MY GUARDIANS HAVE SE-*faints* ... *recovers* B-But! Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are still under-aged! And do you know of any other of my guardians doing-ahem, these kind of things at n-night? Uh, I don't have the energy to walk now...I basically crawled to my laptop to write this letter...Oh yes, which reminds me, after we had finished our uh...screwing *blush comes back*, my lover had actually said to me "I love you"! I was so happy and overjoyed that I leaped over onto his lap and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't believe Hibari-san would actually have feelings of love, or even love someone like a loser like me. *blushes deeply* I really really love Hibari-san._

_Blushing Brunette_

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun loves Kyouya-kun? Kufufufu! How come I never picked that up on my radar before?" Mukuro mused, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Fran mentally snorted and answered, "That's obviously because you don't even have a radar and you're a dense pineapple."

_Dear Brunette-In-Love_

_Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun just had a makeout session with Kyouya-kun? Kufufufu. You two had fun, no? And I would believe Tsunayoshi-kun was the uke in this relationship. After all, Kyouya-kun is more domineering and is better at topping you in bed. *smirks* Oh yes, "A-ahhhhs" and "O-oohhs" would be listed under the Moaning catergory. Kyouya-kun must have made you feel good, no? Kufufufu. Oya, you just admitted that Yamamoto is a baseball idiot and Gokudera is an octopus head. Oya oya, you mean you didn't know your guardians have frequent makeout sessions? I believe that you are about the same age as your two friends, and infact you and Kyouya-kun went much further than the rest. From my sources *cough*baseball nut, I knew that Kyouya-kun had screwed up poor Tsunayoshi-kun like a pro. Oh, and just to warn you, from my sources again *cough*my useless student, Lambo is currently spending the night with Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto are basically eating each other tonight, while Ryohei and m-your amazing illusionist Mukuro is having a straight affair. We-I mean Mukuro and Ryohei are not gay...like the rest of you, Kufufufu. Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun is currently having pain in the ass! Yippee, going to go annouce this to the whole world. And Facebook. Oh don't worry, I will TAG you. Prepare yourself for an amazing amount of humiliation, Tsunayoshi-kun. *smirks* Awwww, you two sounds so sweet. But nothing beats the sweetness and lovey-dovey ness between me and my adorable Chr-ahem, my adorable sweetheart. _

_Love Doctor_

"You aren't supposed to reveal your identity, you dumb-ass Pineapple. How dare you laugh your stupid laugh. Now people would think that the perverted pineapple is the Love Doctor." grumbled the teal-haired kouhai, as he mentally glared daggers back at his Master. The Pineapple merely shrugged and ignored his student, too absorbed in reading new letters.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Love Doctor-san, have you seen Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama have disappeared for awhile since this afternoon...I miss Mukuro-sama. *blushes* I hope nothing has happen to him, because, *blushing deeply* Mukuro-sama is my one and only lover. And now I can hardly sleep tonight. One, is because I'm worried about my lover, two is because Mukuro-sama *blushes cutely* would usually sing sweet lullabys to me to help me fall asleep, and three, I'm afraid because there is this creepy guy that follows me around everywhere this afternoon. He hides his presence with Mist illusions but with Mukuro-sama's training, I was able to sense his presence, even if it's a weak one. I'm s-scared... I haven't told Bossu or Mukuro-sama about this, but I just want him to stop following me around. Can you help me please? _

_The female Vongola Illusionist_

"Nagi!" Mukuro cried out loud, hurriedly typing back a reply to his beloved. Fran mentally rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Young love these days."

_Dearest Nagi,_

_Chrome, sweetie! Mukuro-sama is hereeeeee! *points towards myself* Well, I will be at the Varia HQ temporarily, honey. Oya, you miss me already? *blushes* That is so sweet of you, my dearest Nagi. Awww, you even cared for my well-being! I'm so touched. *dramatically wiped away a tear* Oya...I'm so sorry, my sweetheart, for not being able to help you with your sleep. I'm currently busy in the Varia HQ. Oya? There is a creepy stalker following you? Oya oya, for the time being, take care of yourself, my dearest Nagi. You should try to get Tsunayoshi-kun to help you. During emergencies, remember to contact me through our mist telepathy, okay? Take good care of yourself. And I love you very much, my sweet. _

_Love Doctor (or in this letter, Your Lover)_

"How sweet. How romantic. I so feel like tearing up now. I need a tissue." Fran sarcastically commented, and earned a glare from his Master. "Mind your own business, Little One." he scoffed, returning back to the laptop.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Hey wassup, ya'll! Well ya'll, me kinda did takin' up your advice, ya'll, and well, ya'll, me brought all me guardians to da Vongola Bar, ya'll, just 'round da corner of the HQ, ya'll. I forced me honey to drink beer, with an extra amount of strong alcohol, ya'll. Me managed to get that babe(Alaude) drunk first, then after a couple minutes or two, me bringin' him back to me room at da Vongola Mansion. And then dammit, man, the rest of da night was so damn-freakin' good! Me made my babe moan and scream 'till he's hoarse, dude. And those ah-may-zing sounds were da best thang I heard since Vongola Decimo found a way to get our asses back livin' again. Me hunny iz currently fast 'sleep, ya'll, while I'm still surfin' the web. Gotta go now, hunny is waking up. Didda mention that my babe got a good sense of hearin'?_

_P.S Hey Love Doctor, ya'll, iz this how da brand-new generation speakin', ya'll? All this fancy-pancy language, ya'll. After all, me kinda don't wanna be da old-fashioned one, you know ya'll? Vongola Decimo commented on yours truly here 'bout how oldey-fashioned me was, includin' not sorta pleasant comments on me pinstripe suits *snorts*, so you know ya'll, I kinda wanna know if this iz how ya'll speakin' now. Peace!_

"What the...What the hell is that blondie talking about?" Fran monotoned, mentally raising an eyebrow at the letter. Mukuro grimaced. "And here I was, hoping that you knew."

_Dear Dude-Who-Fails-At-His-Attempt-To-Be-In-the-"In"-Crowd_

_Kufu, I could hardly even understand what you were trying to say...And we people nowadays OBVIOUSLY don't speak like that! Somehow I'm starting to think that Young Shakespeare in CEDEF's olden English seems more bearable than your utterly nonsensical rubbish language. Go ask Tsunayoshi-kun to help you. Well, we people nowadays actually do speak some slang, but not as bad as yours. So you reunited with your 'babe'? Using drunken sex? Seriously, what is my useless student teaching you. This is so sick. Yet it somehow managed to work. In a twisted kind of way. I must say, having these...needs and cravings for makeout sessions must have been passed down from generations to generations. I just came to know of Kyouya-kun getting into poor Tsunayoshi-kun's pants! Thankfully my ancestor wasn't gay. Or not. Oh well, anyway, I'm still straight. And I will never be unfaithful to my dearest Nagi. Kufufufu._

_Love Doctor_

_P.S Oh I so agree with Tsunayoshi-kun. Pinstripe suits are definitely not in fashion. _

"Hey Little One, wassup ya'll? Feelin happy n' lively t'day huh? Ya right, ya'll?" Mukuro teased, his lips curving into a devious smirk.

"Don't you start, darn Pineapple Head."

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Ahahahaha, konnichiwa! *grins* Well, so far I do know that Giotto is gay for Alaude, and I'm gay for my sweetie-pie lover G. Ahahahaha, now that we're alive again, we have all the time in the world! Well, I thought 'Sushi' was a very nice name for a puppy...Ahahaha, well everyone says I have weird taste in choosing names, even my lover. Oh and we decided to name the puppy "Gsari" in the end...my, thanks for your help, Love Doctor-san! *smiles and thumbs up* Anyway, it's way past midnight and I still can't sleep. Since Giotto just brought us to the Vongola Bar not far from here, I drank alot of wine and now I can't sleep. Strangely, I'm usually wide awake after drinking wine or sake. Though poor G isn't. He basically blanked out after the third bottle. Ahahahahaha! But that's also not it, I have been hearing alot of loud noises coming from different rooms in the Vongola HQ at night. It had came from Vongola Decimo's room, the sun arcobaleno's room, and even Giotto's room! My gosh, I do wonder what it is. Though I don't feel like asking them out loud openly. Do you have an idea what those noises might be?_

_Love Doctor_

"The first generation Rain guardian is so dense."

"Says the dumb one who didn't even knew about Vongola Decimo and Skylark-kun."

_Dear Ultimate-Dense Guy_

_The trip to the bar must have been fun, no? Kufufufu. I wish I could have joined. Maybe I should force Tsunayoshi-kun to organize this kind of parties sometimes. He needs to learn we guys do need a break like this once in a while. But then again, I can kinda understand his feelings. After all, knowing that Vongola 10th Family's insanity level is pretty high, and most of our beer-withstand level is pretty low, the chance of creating a massive havoic at the bar and bringing shame to the Family's name(wao, that rhymes) is always possible. Poor Tsunayoshi-kun. *sadistic smile* Kufufufufu, noises? You mean you didn't know what the noises were? Kufufufufufufufufufufufu-okay I will stop. Uh well, it is part of the activity that has been going on pretty much around lately. Young couples, even homosexual ones, tend to take on this activity, and they all seemed to enjoy it. Vongola Decimo's room..Tsunayoshi-kun should be the one moaning *smirks*, sun arcobaleno's room...Kufufu, stupid cow moaning his ass away, and...Giotto? Vongola Primo also does this kind of stuff? Kufufufufufufu! Wao! You guys even do this back in the olden days! Kufufufu. Oh just curious, are you seriously dense? Like you really do not know what the 'noises' are? Well, let me give you a hint. Big one. The activity has something to do with the males' vital organs. Kufufu. Enjoy guessing._

_Love Doctor_

"That wasn't helpful at all, shishou. We humans apparently have too many vital organs that he would have trouble guessing which."

"Kufufufu, but that will make life more fun, no?"

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Oh, I followed your advice, Love Doctor, and I went online on our Moska Mobile chatroom. And to my horror, I found out that my crush added that freaking marshmallow into our personal chatroom! I can't believe Shoichi would do something like. I'm just so upset. I actually appeared offline at first, trying to see if my crush was online or not. But I found out that he had been chatting to that freak all this time! And I spied on their conversation, and somehow it convinced me even more that those two are having a relationship. They were talking about...well, things that do happen in the bedroom *coughcough*, and it seemed so lovey-dovey to me. I am just so disappointed in Shoichi. I loved him. I then immediately logged out and cried in my pillow. Only Mini-Moska was there to comfort me. What do you think I should do now, Love Doctor?_

_Heart-broken One_

"Oya oya. Spanner-kun loves Shoichi-kun, no? What's with so much yaoi these days." muttered the older illusionist. Fran mentally smiled bitterly as he thought, 'Wait until you know that I'm gay.'

_Dear Mechanic #1_

_Hmmm? I didn't think there would be so much drama in the Millefiore Famiglia. Kufufufu, 'yaoi' does seems to be the popular trend going on around here. But I'm still the forever faithful one to my sweet Nagi. Oya, Moska Mobile? A personal chatroom. Vongola should get one of these one day. Then I can spend my days torturing(this case, cyberbullying) and teasing poor souls to death. But it's actually more fun in real life with real illusions. You actually get to enjoy watching others suffering in pain and absolute-horror. Oya oya, what a sadistic illusionist I am. Kufufufu. Marshmallow? You mean Byakuran, that pervert? Oh wao. I never knew he was refered to a marshmallow. Oops. I seemed to need to pay more attention to the gossiping going around Vongola Famiglia next time. Wao, you lead a sad life. *sadistic nature reacts up* You found out that you're crush was having a secret affair behind your back. And plus they have already gone as far as getting into each other's pants. If you want, you can always start anew and forget about Shoichi-kun. But if you really really want him that bad, like he's the very best thing you ever had and wanted in the whole wide world, I suggest you confront him and force the truth out of him. Make him spill the beans about him and Marshmallow's secret lovelife. You will never know when it's actually a one-sided affair._

_Love Doctor_

"Apparently, Pineapple shishou can sometimes be as dense as that Baseball Idiot. You didn't even know that Byakuran was refered to a marshmallow? How dumb." Fran mumbled loudly, causing the older illusionist beside him to twitch and bite his lip down to hold his frustration of being once again humiliated by his obnoxious little student.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_H-Hello again. S-Shoichi here. I just managed to get that stupid pervert out of my house. Phew. Anyway, a strange thing just happened yesterday. When I was about to go online on Moska Mobile, that marshmallow-fanatic asked, or to be more exact, forced, me to add him to the Moska Mobile chatroom. I was thinking that my crush haven't been there for a very long time, so I might as well chat with that weirdo online. It's not that I'm willing to accept him, it's just that I rather not to talk to that freak face to face. Who knows he might decide to do some pervertic act on me and leave me with freaking hickeys and a dreadful stomachache. *wince* Anyway, while I was chatting to that marshmallow online, I was begging him not to come to my house tonight to ahem-do the usual stuff *stomachache reacts up*, ugh, then suddenly, I found out that my crush logged out of the chatroom. Me, being the creater of the chatroom, I can usually track these kind of stuff, so I was pretty shocked to find out that Spanner was online. I really do hope that he haven't caught me and that pervert's conversation. *sighs* What do you think I should do?_

_Stomachaches-are-the-worst-thing-in-the-world_

_P.S Urm, just a thought, if I had actually enjoyed those m-makeout sessions with the marshmallow guy, d-does this mean I love him too?_

"Ara, there is so much love drama going on around here. Thankfully my sweet Nagi will never betray me." Mukuro grinned a genuine smile. Fran mentally snorted and thought, "Who knows what might happen in the future?"

_Dear Mechanic #2_

_Kufufufufu! Oya oya, you two lovebirds must had just completed another round of getting into each other's pants. I pity you(sort of), since you had to be the unfortunate uke in the relationship, and suffering the fate of being torn between choosing two guys. Shoichi-kun huh. I heard so much about you, from reliable sources on the web(aka. this love advice column). Oya oya, so Marshmallow-kun is your lover, or you are being forced to become his lover? I seem to have heard that you have a crush on a certain mechanic called Spanner. Word travels fast. You chat about sex in the chatroom? No wonder...Ahem, so you can actually track the records of people logging in and out of the chatroom? That is so sad for Spanner-kun. Spanner-kun must have appeared offline and you didn't know. And he most probably had been reading you two's conversation. And he knows about you two's secret affair. Ouch. I guess you should try to make things clear with him? Talk to him about this, and maybe convince him that you and the Marshmallow aren't dating._

_Love Doctor_

_P.S Oya oya, Kufufufu. Maybe. Wao, you crush on Spanner-kun, and have affairs with Marshmallow-kun. Are you by chance, a two-timer?_

* * *

><p>"Awww, no more letters. Just when I was having fun." whined Mukuro, refreshing the webpage twice to make sure there wasn't any new letters.<p>

"You mean being your wholly pervertic-pineapple self and ruining the good image, well _my_ good image of the Love Doctor?" muttered Fran, mentally glaring at his Master.

Eye twitch. "Don't make me mad again, Little One."

Fran mentally rolled his eyes and took the laptop away from his Master, ignoring his incessant protests. He dumped the laptop on the floor, or hopefully something soft, if not he would have to go through the trouble of running to town to buy another Macbook.

"You can go back to your room now, shishou. I believed you were 'entertained' enough with writing pervy crap on my Love Advice Column." mumbled the younger of the two.

"Bu-But, I still can't sleep!" The older illusionist protested. "Infact, I'm still as wide awake as ever. Isn't there any more fun stuff to do here, Little One?"

"Nope. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Get Lost."

"Little One!" Mukuro cried, earning an inaudible sigh from his student.

"Okay, shishou. I will be _nice_, for once. Since I kind of owe you for lessening my punishment of calling you a _moronicandpervertedpineapple_." muttered the teal-haired kouhai, mumbling the last sentence swiftly under his breath. Unfortunately, Pineapples also had sharp ears, since they are fruits and contain alot of vitamins, it was only natural for their five senses to be alert at all times. And the tropical fruit snorted.

"I'm not a moron."

"Considering how dimwitted and brainless pineapples are, you sure fit that category very well."

More eye twitching from a certain pineapple. He cleared his throat and began, "Anyway, Little One, you said you will be nice to me."

"Yeah so?"

"How are you going to entertain me until I fall asleep?" Oof. Poor corrupted mind of Fran's took this sentence the _wrong_ way.

"What? Are you serious?" his eyes opening a little wider in shock. Mukuro would have been over the moon, or pineapple-coated moon if you prefer, if he realised that he finally had gotten an emotion from his student. Too bad there was no light currently in the room.

"Urm...yeah?" The older of the two answered, still a little confused by his student's reply.

Fran mentally gulped. "I'm not going to lose my virginity to some pervy pineapple."

"Oya, you're still a virgi-NO WAIT, WHAT?" Mukuro exclaimed louder than usual, his mismatched eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Aren't you planning on entertaining yourself with sexual activities?"

"Wha-obviously not, Little One! I was refering to whether you want to entertain me by talking all sorts of nonsense until I fall asleep! And I'm straight, and I got my darling Chrome to play with! Oh my holy pineapple, Little One, what happened to your mind?"

"Oh. _Oh_."

"Kufufufufu, Little One!" snickered the Pineapple Head, "I couldn't believe how sick-minded you are! Kufufufufu, my new blackmail material!"

"Shut up, Moron Pineapple. Or I won't be entertaining you anymore." Fran growled a little, somehow managing to keep it in monotone.

"Okay, kufufu, okay, kufu-I will shut up." grinned the Pineapple, his amused eyes betraying his seriousness.

Fran mentally rolled his eyes. "So, what do you want me to talk about to make you fall asleep?"

"...Uh, actually I got no idea..."

"But shishou! How am I supposed to talk if I got nothing to talk about?"

"I don't know. You talk to me all the time, Little One."

"Yeah, but those 'talking' I did were most of the time insults I throw back at you. Like Perverted Pineapple, Pineapple Head, Pineapple Freak, Moronic Slice of Pineapple Pizza-"

"Hey, I never heard that one before. And ugh! Forget the insults! Think of a another topic!"

"Why not you do the honours, shishou? Since I'm the one who's supposed to talk."

"Oya oya, fine..."

5 minutes later...

"Shishou, are you done yet?"

"Nope."

10 minutes later...

"Done yet?"

"Still thinking, Little One."

30 minutes later...

"I'll falling aslee-"

"Oya oya! I know! Why didn't I asked you before? So Little One, tell me, why can't you sleep?" Mukuro creepy-grinned at his student. And Fran didn't answer. More like he didn't _want_ to answer.

"Little One?" The older poked the younger's forehead, trying to get a reaction. "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

"...Why should I tell you, pineapple shishou?" monotoned the reply.

"Come on, Little One! I finally found a topic after 40 minut-"

"45, actually."

"Oh who cares! I finally found a topic after so long and now you don't want to answer me. It's a waste of my usage of braincells, you know." Mukuro sighed, then an evil idea popped out of his head. "I will blackmail you if you don't reply me."

Fran mentally glared at the sadistic pineapple, before sighing softly in defeat.

"I have a secret admirer."

"...W-What?" Mukuro mentally facepalmed before he continued. "You can't sleep because of that? Your secret admirer could most probably have been some ignorant little female brat that squeals girlishly like a crazy fangirl and annoy the hell out of-"

"It's a guy."

"Oh. You're gay?" Pineapple Head asked bluntly.

"Yes. No, wait, uh what was that word again? Bi? No no no, I'm not going to tell you, pineapple!" Fran nearly shouted. Somehow still managing to keep his voice in monotone.

"Kufufufu, I will take note of that. Anyway, what else do you know about your secret admirer?"

"He's in Varia. "

"_Oh_. Oya oya, no wonder my Little One was so worried." Mukuro smirked at the younger one.

"So now, I'm curious to find out who he is." Fran mumbled through his teeth.

"Kufufufu, how cute, Little One. Oh and I'm just curious, how did you know you had a secret admirer in the Varia?" Mukuro questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Through the Love Advice Column." Then Fran began to explain everything from Day 1 of the incident, while the Pineapple merely snorted and shook with laughter at the obliviousness of the secret admirer's love confession to his student.

"Kufufufu, this is so epic, Little One. And now that I know about this, I've got even more important to do before I leave the Varia HQ." Mukuro said with a sly smile.

"And what is that?" The younger illusionist asked emotionlessly, somehow dreading the answer.

"To find out who your secret admirer is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahahas. Gonna leave you hanging there for awhile. xD He's going to help Fran find out who his secret admirer is in the next chapter~ *evil smirk* Oh and if there are any 1827 fangirls out there, DON'T PANIC. It't not the end of the 1827 love story~ After all, I enjoy making things complicated. Muahaha. Oh, and most probably Hibari would be writing in the next time. Most probably. I'm not really sure yet. xD And I don't know how I managed to write so long for this chapter. Sorry if you guys don't fancy long chapters D: Anyway, Ja ne, see you guys soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoops. This came out a day late. I was too caught up with watching Hello Baby SHINee :D Oh well. This chapter is shorta than usual because there are no letters. Just lotsa lotsa random fun. Enjoy :D**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Christain:** Heyya Chris-senpai! :D cảm ơn bạn~ (thankyou in vietnamese, right? ;D) Must update your fic, I just cant wait to crack up from your hilarious jokes~

**Fhxc885:** Chrome will. I think. Either her or her creepy stalker. Hehe. LOL hahahahhaaa :D of course you do know~

**Klooqy:** Heyya senpai! XD Lol, I didn't think that there will be other obsessed-yaoi KHR fangirls :D Truetrue, I doubt Pineapples can be straight. Let bisexuals only exist! And gays! Pineapple song? Roflmao. I was immediately reminded of those Hawaiian tropical kind-of tunes. Ugh, imagine Pineapple singing and dancing along to the music, and wearing a coconut bra XD priceless.

**Ilyasviel16:** Hahahaha, just some random thought of mind :D Oho, poor Shoichi, stuck between choosing those two~ His hormones drive him crazy ne. And mou, thanks so much for the compliment xD

**MikaUchiha666**: Yeah, pineapples don't know any sense in giving advices. Fran is half-half :D He can still be evil and mean at times. whoooo. Lol, but Mukuro is still nice to Chrome-chan :D only Chrome.

**Aquamarine-chaan:** YO :D Ahahaha, you ended all your sentences with 'xD'. Yay, thanks for reviewing ^^

**Neko-Chan1827:** Lol you, 1827 fangirl :D Muahahaha, that's why there's a plot for de story. makes ya wanna read more and more XD

**TO THE EXTREME:** HELLO TO THE EXTREME! XD Thankyou for reviewing, to the extreme! EXTREME! xD

**Takara yume**: Nyuuhahahahahhaa *insert Lambo laugh* Of course I'm mean XD Hehehe, poor Hibari and Tsuna, another person also knows about their secret relationship. Oho, he's helping Fran find in this chappie. Read to see if it turned out to be successful or not XD heehee. MUAHAHAHAHAAHAAA, it feels good to be mean :D JKJK~

**Little Peasant Froogy**: Ciaossu! :D Unfortunately, I am too (-_-'') blame my friends for influencing me..OKOK :D Ahahaha~ Thanks for reviewing hon XD

**Yunie1827:** Heyya~ IKR D: That stupid Daemon ruined the whole look...and now Mukuro is stuck to becoming an owl :/ And Daemon look so creepy and ugly...STUPID WATERMELON HEAD! D:

**sTrAwbErRi009:** Ahahaha, I'm so glad I made you laugh~ I try my best :D No prob. Then I love you, as a reader and reviewer! XD

**syllie charm:** Misunderstanding should be somewhere around here XD hehehe. LOL, let's go get bricked somemore :D Thanks for reviewing, hon~

**Flyintofu:** Heyya fellow Singaporean! :D *highfives you somewhere in S'pore* Hahaha, thanks, girl! XD LOL you, I've also rather happy to see people from Singapore who are huge KHR fangirls. WE LIVE IN SINGAPURA, WOOO! XD

**Eiida-chan**: Yeah, Pineapple go messed up the whole column. Darn stalker sure deserves to be beaten up, even in manga! Dx He freaking stole Mukuro's body ))): And he made it ugly and creepy D: Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**RejectedByMostButLovedByAll:** Pineapples might be a teenyweeny annoying at times, but oh well, they still can be extremely cool and amazing XD Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**animebooklover14:** Oho, Mukuro is sure gonna find lotsa lotsa ways to find out. So yeah Bel, better go hide! XD Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) (not all shown in every chapter)**

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, I wouldn't had to waste my beloved braincells while thinking what to write for this disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"To find out who your secret admirer is."

"No."

"Oh come on, Little One! It will be fun!"

"No way, nuh-uh."

"Don't be such a bad sport, I'm actually being nice to help you, you know."

"Yeah right, to get more blackmail material huh?"

"No-hey that actually sounds like a pretty good idea, but wait! Kufufufu, I mean I'm actually kind of interested to find out too."

Fran stared Mukuro. Mukuro stared back at Fran. And Fran mentally snorted.

"You can do whatever you want, shishou, but whatever goes wrong, I will hold you responsible."

"Kufufufu, wrong, Little One. Because whatever I'm planning to do, I've going to drag you into it!"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Blackmail you, again." smirked the sadistically-minded(and pineapple-brained, if you want to) Rokudou Mukuro. He smugly took out three photos of the younger illusionist, all taken during his sleep. The boy looked pretty much angelic and cute, and one photo even had him snuggling into his teddybear(or pineapple-headed bear, the kouhai had added the new head feature for his own amusement) that Mukuro had given him when they were much younger. Fran mentally glanced in horror at the sight of the photos, and stared at his Master, this time his eyes filled with a few hints of anger.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Fran muttered, his monotone slipping off by a mere margin.

"I have my sources." Mukuro grinned slyly and chucked the photos back into his pocket. He walked towards the door of Fran's room and turned his head back slightly, as a gesture to the young illusionist to tag along. "So if you do not want Lussuria to have these photos and most probably posting it up on the Vongola webpage, or his Facebook wall, follow me now and help me with my plan."

The Varia Mist mentally grimaced at the thought of facing the humiliation of having everyone know how sweet and adorable he looked like when he was asleep. After all, it was the only time when he didn't had the emotionless look on his face, and doesn't go around annoying the hell out of people's lives. 'Darn pineapple have the upper hand.' He heaved an inaudible sigh and followed his Master out of the door.

"Fine, shishou. You better keep to your word."

* * *

><p>"So you already have a plan in mind, shishou?" Fran mumbled he followed his Master down the hallways of the Varia HQ. The Pineapple Head have obviously researched thoroughly on every single feature of the Varia headquarters, so he knew the mansion like at the back of his hand.<p>

"Duh, I'm the Great-and-Awesome Illusionist 69, how can I not be well-prepared?" The older one smirked, taking his every chance to get a shot at fame.

"Hypocrite Pineapple."

Eye twitch. "Kufufu, I will just pretend I did not hear that." Mukuro's smirk lessened a little, his lips curled at the edges to make out a frown.

"So what are you planning to do, Pineapple-san?" Fran attempted to irritate his Master even further. Mukuro just sighed in defeat and decided to ignore the comment.

"Simple, do the all the Varia members have laptops?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I will basically check all their laptops history page to see if any of them had visited the Vongola webpage. More specifically, your Love Advice Column. And then, we can guess who your secret admirer is."

"Oh. Not bad idea, shishou." Fran commented despite thinking that his Master's idea was actually a pretty good idea. He wasn't going to let the egoistic Pineapple know that his plan was actually a good one, was he? Who knows how high and almighty the Nappo-kun might be after hearing that.

The pair of illusionists first headed off to Squalo's room, with the unwilling kouhai dragging behind. The door of the loud Strategy Captain's room was unlocked, and the Pineapple quietly pushed opened the door. No one was inside. Fran wondered why at first, but then mentally shuddered at the thoughts of Bossu and Squalo doing their nightly routine again. However, the Pineapple Head was oblivious to this piece of information, so he was left to wonder where the annoying and oh-so-loud shark had went.

"Oya? I wonder where the noisy commander went. But oh well, this makes our job-"

"You mean yours only, pineapple."

Said Pineapple winced before he continued, "Ehem, _my_ job so much easier and-"

STAB. "-off goes my trident again. Now, stop interrupting me, Little One."

"Whatever you say, pineapple tart." Fran montoned, though he was smirking badly on the inside. Mukuro glared at the younger one for the latest insult, and used his thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of his nose. He made his way to the azure blue laptop lying comfortably on the mini-sofa, and took it under his arm. He then made an illusion of an indigo-coloured carrier bag and stuffed the laptop inside, and proceeded to walk out of the room to the waiting illusionist.

"Done. Now let's head to the other rooms."

After the 'great' Pineapple and his froggy minion collected most of the laptops from the various Varia members' rooms, the last laptop waiting to be stolen, or borrowed for a while if you prefer, was in Bel's room. Yeah, it is_ fake prince_'s laptop.

"Go take Belphegor's laptop, Little One."

"And why should I?"

"Kufufu, apparently Belphegor is a light sleeper and I think he would not prefer to find someone other than the Varia sneaking around in his room in the middle of the nig-"

"And you want me to be the scrapegoat incase anything goes wrong, right?" Fran easily saw through his Master's lie, and monotoned his reply.

"Kufufu, exactly."

"And if I don't want to?" Mukuro's grin immediately lessened by a whole lot, and he pulled on a puppy face look, using illusions to pretend that the puppy eyes were teary.

"You can't do this to me!" the older illusionist whined, pouting a little. Fran nearly broke his emotionless facade to burst out laughing. 'Note to self: Puppy-eyed faces certainly _do not_ go well with pineapple heads.' Fran mentally snorted before giving in to his Master, his hand reaching for the doorknob of the prince's room.

"Fine, but you owe me one." Mukuro's grin came back again, smiling cheerily(more like eerily) like the sun. Before he could add on, Fran muttered, "And no more blackmailing for you."

Pouts.

"And one more thing, puppy faces and pouts unfortunately do not go well with your tropical-fruit hairstyle, so I suggest you drop the act before I consider puking all over your face, Pineapple shishou."

* * *

><p>Once he was inside Bel's room, Fran looked around the room and caught sight of the sleeping prince on the huge bed. He crept a little closer. Bel was sleeping peacefully, his blonde locks sticking out messily around his face and a genuine smile was plastered upon his face. The moonlight from the opened window shone on his pale face, making the prince looking more innocent than ever. 'Hmm, when psychophatic-moron senpai doesn't acting like his usual crazy self, he actually looks actually kind of peaceful, and beautif-wait what was I thinking?'<p>

Fran then immediately became a little nervous. It was like having butterflies fluttering around his stomach and he mentally winced for being weak. 'Wasn't my emotions supposed to be kept away locked in a tiny corner of my mind? Why is it coming back now?' The light blush that started to colour his cheeks went unnoticed by the oblivious kouhai, as he examined the peaceful face of the (fake)prince. Fran was kept in a trance by the marvel and beauty of the blonde, and it was only until Bel started rolling around in his sleep, his back facing the kouhai, then he snapped out of his thoughts.

The Varia illusionist began tiptoeing silently across the room, reaching for the shiny red laptop resting at a corner of the room. As soon as he reached the laptop, he heard noises coming from the prince.

"Nngghh, fro-Gah, what the hell was I dreaming!" cried Bel, jolting out of bed. Fran mentally gulped and hid the laptop behind his back, too shocked to create an illusion to hide his presence.

"Hmmm? Someone's here." The prince muttered, his instincts were as sharp as always, after all, he was a prince. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the fatigue, before turning to the direction of the teal-haired kouhai.

"Heyya, Bel-senpai." The younger kouhai mumbled, still keeping the laptop out of Bel's view.

Bel fought off a blush when he finally caught sight of his crush, and was immediately reminded of his dream. He turned even redder and bit down on his lip. Fran was looking as adorable as ever, well actually, as emotionless as ever, but that's what Bel liked about his kouhai. He was just so cool and calm in any situation, even in awkward ones like this. 'Hey wait, why is he even doing here?'

The prince began voicing out his thoughts, "Ushishishi, why are you here in the middle of the night, un-cute kouhai?"

Fran mentally winced as he was dreading for the moment for his senpai to ask that question. He remained silent, while trying to find an excuse. Bel raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"You wanted to play a prank on me while I sleep?"

"Nah, but hey, that sounds like a pretty good idea. But then uh..."

"What?" Bel mumbled, confusion written all over his face.

Fran sucked in a deep breath. "I wanted to wish senpai a good night sleep."

'What the hell did I just say?' Fran thought and mentally face-palmed. 'That was such a lousy excuse.'

But surprisingly, Bel bought it. "Oh...then wish me, and I can go back to sleep."

Apparently, the prince was kind of overjoyed when he heard that his kouhai wanted to wish him good night. After all, this meant that his kouhai cared about him, didn't it?

Fran walked over to the bedside, careful to keep the laptop out of his sight. "Right. Good night, senpai. Have sweet dreams." he monotoned, somehow feeling a little elated on the inside. A tiny smile crept onto his face without his knowledge, and Bel grinned from ear to ear.

"Then good night, cute kouhai." Bel muttered, before snuggling into the warm sheets, resting his head on his soft pillow and went back to sleep.

The green-haired kouhai immediately made his way to the door with the laptop in his hand, before pausing slightly as he thought over his senpai's previous words. 'Cute?' he mumbled to himself, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The duo arrived back at Fran's room, while said illusionist was still lost in his thoughts about the Varia prince. Mukuro jumped onto the bed childishly and dug out all the laptops in the carrier bag. He then turned on Xanxus's striking silver and black laptop and waited for it to start up. While waiting patiently(Fran) and impatiently(Mukuro), the teal-haired male stared at the electronic device and was immediately reminded of the memory when he and his master went to retrieve the laptop from his Boss's room. He shuddered as his mind began to playback everything that happened.<p>

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

"S-Stop it, B-Boss-VOOOIIII! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Shut up, trash. You're too noisy."

"Tch. And you still said you wanted me to make as much noise as possi- Aaahhhh! Xanxu-Mmmphh!"

Mukuro and Fran turned pale as they listened to the loud conversation at the other side of the door. Well, not so much for Fran, since he absolutely refused to show his emotions at any point of time. Mukuro swallowed and lit up the Mist flame on his Hell Ring.

"Little One, just incase they do catch us during their massively-hot and passionate love-making, light up your flame to help me with the illusion of making our presence unknown."

"Sure sure." Indigo flames flared out the Mist Varia ring of the younger one and together they created an illusion.

They immediately sneaked inside and tried their best to hide their presence and composure, inclusive of trying not to gawk out loud at the glorious sight of the Varia Boss and his silvernette going away at_ it_. After making a grab for the shiny silver and black laptop, the two illusionists hastily made their way out of the room.

-END FLASHBACK-

Mukuro nudged the younger of the two when the laptop finally booted up. Fortunately for them, Xanxus had been too lazy to create a password for his account, so they managed to access to the account without having any difficulties. Pineapple Head clicked on the internet icon and loaded the history page.

There were links to many different kinds of youtube videos, ranging from adorable videos of baby sharks to wholly full-blown lemon porn videos. The Pineapple was so creeped out that he accidentally clicked on one of them and the two poor illusionists got a heavy dosing of mind-tainting and corrupting of two gay guys making hot love.

"EWWWW!" they both cried out as the video started playing, though Fran surprisingly managed to keep his voice in monotone. Mukuro hurriedly close the internet browser and slammed the laptop screen down, covering his eyes and groaning repeatedly, "My eyes are tainted, my eyes are tainted, my-"

"Hey Pineapple, didn't you said you had watched guys making out for a whole lot of times?"

"I was kidding, obviously!" grumbled Nappo-kun.

"You sure? Then how can you live up to your 'perverted pineapple' reputation? People all around you complain that you're such a perv."

"Gah, it's only how I act, it doesn't mean I'm experienced in these kind of stuff!"

"Ugh, anyway, you shut down the laptop before we could check if there were any links to the Vongola webpage."

"So you want me to turn it on again?"

"And risk getting around dosage of watching people make out? Count me out, Pineapple Pie. Let's skip this laptop and check the next." Fran mumbled, mentally shivering at the thought of having another round of watching gaysex. He picked up the azure blue laptop and turned it on, while the older illusionist started banging his head against an illusionary wall to get rid of the disturbing image inside his mind.

Suddenly, a loud 'VOOOOIIIIIII' was heard. Mukuro and Fran immediately thought that it was part of Xanxus and Squalo's love-making session, but it turned out to be the opening theme song of said-shark's laptop. Mukuro rolled his eyes as a picture of a Great White Shark greeted them, and clicked on the loud commander's account.

"Password required." the laptop beeped. The Vongola Mist began trying his luck and typed in random words and numbers for ten minutes straight, but the access was still denied. Fran mentally snorted as an idea hit him and he typed 'sharky loves boss'.

It worked. And Mukuro casted a dejected look on his face when he realised he never thought about that before, while Fran mentally smirked at his Master and clicked on the internet icon.

But to their disappointment, the history page was empty. The loud idiot had cleared his history page and left them with no clues.

Pineapple had an even more downcasted look on his face and he whined," And I tried so hard for nothing."

Next was Lussuria's laptop, and it was coloured hot pink and bright yellow. There was no password required but again, his history page for the past one week was deleted, and only having one link accessing to a youtube video. Fran mentally gulped as he silently prayed that his Master wouldn't accidentally clicked on the video, just like before.

No such luck.

"Whoops! I clicked-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so funnnnnn!" shrilled a familiar voice from the youtube video. To the two illusionist's massive horror, they saw the Gaylord in the video, jumping around on a bed wearing nothing but a hot pink tutu that barely covered his legs, and pink sunglasses and dark red lipstick. Apparently, he was making out with a naked mannequin and he began smothering hugs and kisses onto the poor liveless doll's face. Lussuria began doing a make-out pose with the mannequin and began to undress.

"Aaaaahhh!" screeched the two illusionists once again, and slammed down the laptop in unison, Mukuro started banging his head against his illusionary wall while Fran rubbed his eyes continuously. They were so digusted by the video that they remained in that stance for a couple of minutes.

"This is all your fault, shishou." Fran grumbled in an expressionless tone, still rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

"How so! I didn't even know what was going to be inside the video!" protested the older illusionist, rubbing the sore bum on his forehead from knocking said-head against the real illusion of a brick wall.

But still, who in their right mind would go click on videos that Mama Luss have browsed before. In fact, he created that video himself and uploaded it to Youtube."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's proceed to the next laptop."

Levi's laptop was moldy green, just like the moldy creep he was. Mukuro and Fran weren't surprised when his password was 'boss is number one!', and Mukuro rolled his eyes at the sight of Xanxus as the lightning idiot's wallpaper. The internet browser was turned on and he clicked on the history page.

There were links to the Vongola webpage, but all of them were related to the information of the Varia Assasination Squad and lots and lots of pictures of the Varia Boss. Oher links were of Google pictures of Xanxus, and many tumblr photos of said-boss once again.

"What a stalker. Bossu would be proud. Or not." Fran muttered as he shut down the laptop.

The last laptop that haven't been inspected through was Bel's. Fran was immediately reminded of the earlier incident and shook his head to prevent himself from getting lost in his thoughts once again. Mukuro turned the laptop on and waited impatiently for it to load.

"Password required." the laptop beeped.

"Ugh, not again. What do you think it will be, Little One?" Mukuro sighed, before turning to his student.

"How would I know? Try 'that's because I am a prince'?" Mukuro hurriedly typed the few words but the access was denied.

"Fail. Try another."

"Uh, 'ushishishi, I am a fake prince'?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow before turning to the laptop to type, but it unfortunately didn't work.

"Why not I try something." Pineapple muttered, before typing something quick that the younger illusionist didn't catch.

It worked. Curious, Fran turned to his Master and asked, "So what did you type?"

Pineapple chuckled before shrugging. "You don't need to know." he answered, with hints of amusement in his voice.

Fran mentally raised an eyebrow before clicking on the internet icon. Little did he knew what the older illusionist had written. 'So Bel likes frogs, huh?' Mukuro thought and smirked widely. 'Kufufufu, how interesting...' Suddenly, the laptop started making noises.

"Laptop losing power. Shutting down in 3..2..1-BEEP." The laptop screen turned black, and Mukuro cursed.

"Just my luck." he mumbled.

"Why are you so interested in Bel-senpai's laptop, shishou?" The teal-haired one wondered, keeping a straight face.

"Kufufufu, nothing, Little One. I was just hoping to find something..." he trailed off, before keeping back all the laptops in the carrier bag.

Nappo-kun grinned his usual sinister smile before jumping off the comfy bed with illusionary bag in hand.

"Let's return them now."

* * *

><p>After wrapping themselves up with an illusion, the two illusionists stealthily returned the laptops back to their original places. Though Xanxus' room was a little tricky, since the Boss and Squalo were wide awake and still going at <em>it<em>. Fran mentally grimaced from the sight of the lovey-dovey couple, still senselessly screwing each other like nobody's business.

'My innocent eyes are being tainted once again.' He thought to himself as he tried to get rid of the image of the Varia Strategy Captain only dressed in his shark-patterned boxers. The duo then began to made their way back to their rooms.

Just as Fran was about to slam his bedroom door shut, the Pineapple fruit jumped through the gap and landed right into his student's room. And he turned around and smirked.

Fran mentally groaned. "What do you want now, shishou. The bathroom is down the hall, and your room in definitely not here. Get out."

"But-"

"No. Get out. Now."

"The guestroom bed's got no comforter!"

"So? I don't care and I'm not lending you mine. Out." Fran monotoned, still holding the door. Mukuro didn't give a damn and jumped onto Fran's bed, lying down comfortably on one of the pillows.

"Kufufufu, I'm sleeping here tonight!" Mukuro smirked and rolled over to one side of the bed.

"...Pineapple." Fran muttered under his breath, making his way to his side of the bed. The truth is, back then in their Kokuyo days, the Kokuyo Gang had many sleepovers, and Fran always ended up sleeping with Mukuro. (A/N: In this AU, Mukuro actually stayed in Vendicare for only one year. So Mukuro would have stayed at Kokuyo for a couple of years) The girls(Chrome and MM) were supposed to sleep together, while the boys(Ken, Chikusa, Fran and Nappo-kun) slept together. Real sleeping, not the other kind of 'sleep', for all you sick-minded people out there. Ken and Chikusa usually sleep together on one King-sized bed(A/N: This AU's Kokuyo is super fancy and the 'rich mansion' kind) since they two are lovers, while the poor teal-haired kouhai had to end up sharing the bed with his Master. Like what he was doing now.

"Good night, Little One. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Pineapp-"

STAB.

"_Okay_, night, shishou."

* * *

><p>Next mornin-<p>

DONG! DONG! DONG! (continue until 12 times)

-Well, the next day afternoon, Mukuro and Fran were still fast asleep in the latter's room. After all, they had been awake for quite some time in the middle of the night. They both had unconsciously changed positions during their sleep and now were lying close to one another, Fran's head slightly snuggling into his Master's chest.

Now, it was time for lunch in the Varia. Mama Luss was in a pretty good mood today, after all he had finally found his missing pair of dark-pink sunglasses under the pile of his secret stash of lingeries. Yes, _lingerie_. Having the delusion of being a flamboyant girl trapped in the body of a man, the (wo)man had purchased a couple of woman's wear and soon had been addicted to taking sextapes of him in his cross-dressing state. Anyway back to the main point, the Varia nanny had decided to make an effort to personally call the Varia members down for lunch. Since Fran's room was furthest away from the dining room, he made his first stop there.

Lussuria stopped at the door of youngest member of the Varia, giggled girlishly for no particular reason before knocking lightly on the door.

"Franny-kun! Time for lunch, sweetheart!" He cooed, talking in the high-pitched gayish voice he naturally had.

No response.

'Hmmmm? If I'm not wrong, Fran-chan didn't came down for breakfast today. Maybe the cute little frog is still asleep?' Lussuria murmured to himself. He then decided to make his way in. After all, if Fran missed lunch he would be suffering under a half-day's full of malnutrition. And the Varia Mama could not stop himself from worrying. Yes, even gay motherly figures were worried about their childs' (aka. the Varia, in this case) well-being.

Lussuria knocked once more at the door, but there was still no response. He giggled to himself before twisting the door knob, surprised to find the door unlocked. 'Well, I might as well go inside to wake him up.' He thought to himself. The Gaylord pushed the door opened and his eyes made their way to the _two_ bodies lying on the bed. He crept closer to the two sleeping figures to take a look. And he gasped.

"Oh my holy cupcakes!" Mama Luss squealed in a shrill voice, immediately catching everyone's attention in the Varia HQ. "Mukuro and Franny-kun slept together!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hehe, leave you guys hanging for a while~ xD Muahahahaha. What will Bel's reaction be to this? XD And there will be letters next week. Oh and you can drop a review if you wanna~ *smiles***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HIHI :D YAY THIS FIC HAS MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! ^^ THANKYOU SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU! :D AND CONGRATS TO syllie charm FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! I WILL PM YOUR REWARD~ GO CHECK YOUR INBOX :)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Lonewolf74: **Oh okay, I will try to make him write again. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Takara yume: **LOL, I thought Xanxus would be those types to watch porn videos. After all, where else could he had learn all those moves in bed from? xD Oooh, it really had made you go "Awww"? (o_o) Awww, thanks, hon! That really meant a lot to me :D Kekekekeke~ of course, it wouldn't be anymore fun if there's no misunderstanding. But this fic is mostly humor and romance, so Bel's jealousy wont be too angsty. hehe. Thanks sweetie!~ *hugs*

**sTrAwbErRi009: **Oho! He sure is! XD ANd that will make this story more FUN~ kekekekeke. Yay, I'm so glad you loved it! ^^ *hugs*

**Fumie Hatakeda: **Kekekeke, he might or might not. Wheehee :D

**Eiida-chan: **Omo, I'm so glad you found then funny~ And LOL true! XD I just wanted to add some random-ness and humour~ Awwww, that's so sweet! *blushes* Thanks ^^ Daemon would always try to ruin the peace and happiness. Even in the latest manga chapter ): Anyway, arigatou gozaimasu!~

**rii96: **Ahahaha I will make the arguement fun :D I hate writing sad stories~ Wheehee. Daijyoubu! I don't really mind :)

**Neko-Chan1827:** LOL! When I re-read what I wrote for Luss's vid, I also wanted to puke. I was like, what the hell was I writing? xD kekeke, 1827 will be in this one! :D

**Klooqy: **Kekekekeke, that's what make life more interesting :D I know, I'm that mean. Hehe.

**xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx: **Yay, I'm so glad you guys all thought that it was funny! ^^ *hugs*

**Ilyasviel16: **Truetrue :) LOL, it was topsy-turvy. I was like "wah? okay...wait, what? you're going backwards again!" aww, thanks! ^^

**Christain: **I love you too! :D Thanks, I try my best~ Btw, FF.N suddenly changed the whole PM thingy, and I can't really find your message. I'm so sorry that I couldn't reply ): Gomen ne! D:

**MikaUchiha666: **giggling, hahaha! :D Oho, you are absolutely right~ *winkwink*

**anicastar: **OHMYMARSHMALLOW, seriously? (O_O) shoot. I better send this in fast! O: Sorry for the wait! DX

**syllie charm: **kekekekeke, you are my 100th reviewer! :D :D Congrats, hon! :D Once again, if you didn't read the above message, go check your inbox about your reward!~

**MoeMoeDaisuki: **Something like that! :D Kekekeke~ Haha, you 1827 fangirl :D HEY, you're a Singaporean too! XD ~We live in Singapura~ *cough* yes, I stalked your profile. kekeke.

**xxx-Prinzess Ripper-xxx: **LOL! You're eating pineapples! XD Gyahahahahaa~ I love you, for loving my story! ^^

**x3iLoveAnime.: **YAY! ANOTHER KHR S'POREAN FAN! :D :D Yeah, altogether now, WE LIVE IN SINGAPURA! IT'S NOT THE PERFECT LIVING, BUT AT LEAST IT'S INTERESTING-okay I better stop now. xD

**Frangasm: **LOL, I'm glad you made you laugh that hard :D interesting penname~ cool :D

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome x ?, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) **

**Note: This is set in a different universe TYL, where the ring battles existed but Byakuran is a good guy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, I wouldn't had to waste my beloved braincells while thinking what to write for this disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"Oh my holy cupcakes!" Mama Luss squealed in a shrill voice, immediately catching everyone's attention in the Varia HQ. "Mukuro and Franny-kun slept together!"

Dead silence. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and froze, even with the dim-witted Levi embarrassingly dropping his jaw. The two illusionists immediately woke up, due to Lussuria's extremely-loud exclaimation, and sat up on the bed, the older one looking around, confused by the commotion. Bel was about to close his bedroom door behind him as he headed for the dining room, when he heard what the flamboyant peacock's had just squealed. Xanxus and Squalo were still in deep sleep, due to the tiredness from their previous night's tiring 'activity'. Soon, the silence was broken, by the screechy "Kyaaaaaaaa"s from the Gaylord as he cooed over the fact that his baby boy had grown up and was now sleeping with guys.

And Bel snapped from his trance. He wasn't really sure if he had heard the right thing when the Mama Luss started squealing, but his next statement confirmed it. He couldn't control himself from flying, literally, up the stairs to the third floor, and burst into Fran's bedroom.

"What?" he hissed, his creepy grin in place, and holding up a set of polished knives. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. 'Not yet.' he smirked to himself. While the other illusionist, who wasn't really wide awake yet, blinked and looked around him.

"Oh? Hi, Bel-senpai, Mama Luss. Fancy seeing you here." he mumbled, and started rubbing his eyes, before returning the bedsheet covers over his head. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Kyaaaaaaa! Franny-kun wants to go back and sleep with Muku-"

WHAM.

Poor Lussuria got kicked to the other end of the room by the infuriated Bel. "Shut up, damn pedo. Now, what were you two doing?"

Fran wasn't really sure about what was going on, so he pulled off the covers and answered innocently. "Sleeping?"

STAB. "I know that already. And did anything else happened?" The prince growled, his unseen eyes narrowing into slits.

"Kufufufu, why do you ask? Why would you want to know what happened between us last night?" The pineapple spoke up, a sinister smile plastered onto his face. He obviously knew something was going on about Bel's feelings towards his student, and he wanted to test them out. Fran mentally looked at his master with a puzzled expression, but he decided to say nothing.

Bel turned a little red from embarrassment, and hurriedly thought up of an excuse. "I don't want Froggy to get his innocent mind corrupted from sleeping with a pedo."

"Since when I was a pedo!" hissed Mukuro, shooting glares at the prince.

"You are infact a pedo, Pineapple-Pedo-Master. You just don't want to admit it."

"Little One! Anyway, how in the world would Little One and I sleeping together make his mind corrupted? And to be frank, him being in Varia had made his mind even more tainted than before."

"True.." Bel mused, "But that's not the point! So tell me, what happened between you two last night?"

"Bel-senpai, I thought I told you we were sleepin-"

"Kufufufu, why do you ask?"

"Don't repeat this whole thing again, Pineapple Pedo!" snapped the prince. "Anyway, did anything _else_ happen between you two last night?"

"No/Yes." replied both Fran and Mukuro at the same time. Fran looked at his Master again and asked, "Did we even do anything?"

"Duh. You forgot? The _thing_." Mukuro smirked, once again thinking up of a plan to tease the Varia prince.

"Huh? Which thing did we do?" Fran mumbled, still oblivious. Then it was as if an imaginary lightbulb flashed across his head as he smacked his fist against his other palm. "Oh! That _thing_, is it?"

"What thing?" mumbled Bel, a little nervous and confused.

Fran had actually thought his Master was talking about the 'sneaking around the mansion at night to steal laptops' thing, and turned towards his senpai, "Oh, it's nothing you need to know."

Now Bel was getting suspicious. 'What's so important that my kouhai can't tell me?' Mukuro was trying not to smirk too badly as his little wicked plan had started to fall in place without him having to do anything. And now he was going to pull the trigger.

"Little One!" Mukuro sang. "We had lots of fun last night, didn't we?" Bel's eyes narrowed even more.

Fran sensed Bel's confusion and uneasiness and whispered to his Master. "Why are trying to get us caught, Pineapple?" he hissed. "It's not good if others had known about what we had done last night."

Uh-oh. Bel, having the sharp instincts and senses of a cold-blooded assassin, heard what his kouhai had just said, and something clicked in his mind.

"You didn't." he growled at the Pineapple, who was grinning smugly away at him. He threw a few knives at the said-pineapple, who swiftly dodged the attck.

"So what if I did?" Mukuro smiled innocently(like ever that's possible).

"Did what?" The young illusionist asked, now he's being confused.

"Fran! That pedo pineapple took away your virginity and you still can act so dumbfounded and confused! How could you do this to me!" yelled Bel, his knives reappearing on his hand.

"W-Wait a minute, what?"

"Kufufufufufufu! Kufufufufufufu! Kufufufufu-"

"Shut up, Pineapple shishou. Let me get this straight, Bel-senpai. You thought that the pineapple and I had sex last night?" wondered the teal-haired kouhai.

"What else do you think?"

"Kufufufufufufufu!"

"Oh. _Oh_. Stupid pineapple shishou, how dare you make it sound in a way that we did that _thing_!" Fran shouted in monotone at his still-laughing Master. The tropical fruit started rolling around the bed like a extremely playful kitten rolling around in his favourite rug.(A/N: Takara Yume: You should know who I'm refering to! :p)

"Bel-senpai." Fran muttered, turning back to the prince. "Stupid-Pedo-Pineapple-Pervert and I did not have that _thing_ last night. And the other _thing_ that I was talking about was exploring the Varia mansion at midnight."

"Huh? Which thing is which?" Bel asked, raising an unseen eyebrow. He was getting confused once again by the use of the same word over and over again.

"Argh! Just forget about this whole thing okay, senpai? Like nothing just happened. And Perverted Pineapple and I just slept on the bed _without_ anything special going on. Okay?" sighed the younger illusionist, having the need to bang his head against an imaginary wall. 'Like my day could get any worse.' he muttered to himself.

Just then, the Gaylord, whose existence had long been forgotten, woke up from fainting and started squealing.

"Franny-kun!"

"What, Mama Luss?"

"Don't forget to use protection when you have fun tonight!"

Bel glared at the Gaylord and for the third time, his knives appeared on his hand. Soon, loud girly screams echoed across the whole Varia mansion, causing many windows and eardrums to burst and break.

Oh hell yeah, his day did got worse.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and go. The whole Varia mansion was silent, mostly because of Squalo was still fast asleep, and no more squealing and 'kyaaaaa's were heard for the time being. Poor Lussuria was sent to the ICU of the Vongola Hospital, and the Varia family claimed that he ended up there by falling off a window. The truth was, Bel was chasing after the Gaylord when he made that comment, and he screamed every time a knive flew past him and missed him by inches. And he was so absorbed in running away from the prince, when he didn't know he ran into a window, and it was unfortunately wide open. So the poor Gaylord ended up at the hospital. Though the bad news was that Lussuria had a sun flame, so it meant that he would be able to heal his wounds twice as fast as normal people. And it meant that the annoying pedo would be back soon.<p>

After lunch, Mukuro followed his student back into his room, claiming that he had nothing to do and all. Actually, he was hoping to receive word from his Nagi throught the Love Advice Column, so he beamed as Fran began to turn on the laptop. He hopped onto the bed beside his Little One, causing the other to stare at him before turning back to the laptop.

_Dear Love Doctor (or Herbivore)_

_Damn herbivores. I knew that the Vongola Rain guardian caught me making out with Tsunayoshi, and I had bitten him to death for that. And now his noisy boyfriend is coming after me. Che, does he even know who he's up against? *polishing my beloved tonfas* Anyway, put that matter aside, I wrote in because...I want to know about something. And remember this, herbivore, I'm NOT asking for advice or help or what-so-ever. That's a no-no for a carnivore. I'm not weak to ask for advice...I just, want to know something. The day after Tsunayoshi and I had our little fun, I caught him cuddling up to his blonde look-a-like. Well, it seemed more like the blondie bastard was helping him to walk, but still, Disciplinary Committee rules state that two bodies being very close to one another is ruled out in the Cuddling and Hugging category. I don't like that herbivore, and I hate watching him getting so close up to my Tsunayoshi. Again, I, Hibari Kyouya, is not asking for advice here, so can you just tell me what herbivores or carnivores do at in this situation?_

_The Vongola Cloud Carnivore_

"Shishou, does Skylark-san always behave like that?"

"Kufufu, always, Little One."

_Dear Confused Carnivore_

_Coming to this website and writing in to the Love Doctor obviously means that you are asking for advice, but hey, I don't think I would enjoy getting bitten to death by a certain carnivore so fine, whatever you say. Wao, how did you even know about Baseball Nut watching you and Vongola Decimo make-out? Did you ask your ancestor or something? Anyway, his blonde look-a-like would have to be Giotto, right? I don't see anything wrong with a greatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandfather hugging their greatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandson. Maybe they want some family bonding time, who knows? So just chill and relax, carnivore. Geez, the great Hibari Kyouya is getting angry and jealous over a little misunderstanding with his beloved omnivore. Or would you label Vongola Decimo as a carnivore? So the main point is, don't get too upset over it. But if you those over-protective and possessive boyfriends like this pineapple over here *gets stabbed*, maybe you can confront your lover and force him to not get-so-friendly with Giotto ever again. Gambatte, Skylark-san. _

_Love Doctor_

"Geez shishou, you didn't had to stab me when I called you a pineapple." grumbled Fran, adjusting his frog hat into place. The always-insulted Pineapple Head glared at the younger one, before huffily turning his head back to the laptop screen.

_Dear Love Doctor-dono_

_Me had followed thou's advice, and me brought my crush, Fuuta, out for a picnic, near the hills of Vongola Mansion. Sawado-dono had recently decided to take us into the main Vongola HQ, and now me shares a room with my crush. Anyway, me tried talking to him more during our picnic, like asking about his favourite hobbies and stuff, while we ate our sandwiches. As he took a munch into the sandwich, he accidentally left a blob of mustard sauce near his cheeks. Unconsciously, me used my finger to wipe the sauce away, and then looked at me in surprise. Then, I sweared that I saw a faint blush across his cheeks, before he turned his face away from me. I wasn't sure what that meant, so I kept quiet after that. Me don't know if he was ignoring me or not, so can thou tell me so?_

_The Basilicum_

"Where art thou, where art thou-"

"Shut up, Pineapple. Your Shakespeare imitation sucks. Real bad."

_Dear Little Plant_

_You have got to be kidding me. If he were to blush, and turned away from you, it obviously meant that he has feelings for you. Geez, are you that oblivious? *face-palm* But it's nice to know that my advice really helps some people. After all, my unkind and evil Master used to say how annoying and unhelpful I was. Pfft. Now I can prove that stupid pineapple wrong. *gets stabbed* oww, I think he heard me. Anyway, your crush isn't ignoring you. Don't worry. And now you should try out Plan B. The one about you asking him to rank his favourite people. Or, you can confess your love for him in that manner. And if you have anymore troubles or problems, just call the Love Doctor._

_Love Doctor_

"Stop stabbing me, Pineapple. If you don't enjoy me spreading ugly lies and truths about you, then go sulk at a corner."

_Dear Love Doctor, or Mukuro-sama_

_Mukuro-sama! Thank goodness you are okay...*blushes* Of course I would care for you, Mukuro-sama, after all...we are lovers, aren't we? *smiles cutely* Oh, and about that c-creepy stalker, I thought that his presense felt familiar...like I had been known him a long time before...I-I'm worried...But I will stay strong, just like how Mukuro-sama taught me! And yesterday, I had this strange dream, there was this person in my dream, and I think his hairstyle was rather identical to Mukuro-sama's, though it resembles more like a watermelon. And he had this strange laugh, something like, "Nufufufu"? I-I'm not s-sure, but I will try to find out who he is tonight! I want to prove to Mukuro-sama that I'm not weak, and I can be strong and stand up for myself too! I-I love you, Mukuro-sama. *blushes very deeply*_

_Nagi_

"Nagi..." Mukuro whispered as he smiled genuinely, a faint blush on his pale cheeks. And before you could even say 'pineapple', he snatched the laptop away from his student and hurriedly started typing, thin fingers flying over the keyboard. Fran mentally snorted and mumbled to himself, "Is this how people act like when they are in love?"

_Dearest Adorable Nagi_

_My sweetheart, you finally admitted that we are lovers! Kufufufufufu! *dancing along to the pineapple song* I always thought that you would be shy to admit it, but I was wrong! You're too nice to me, sweetie. Oya, the presense is familiar? Hmmmm, and he has a watermelon-styled head? And laughs, "Nufufufu"? This is all too familiar to me, but I just can't put my finger on it. Who the hell is that bastard? Nagi-chan, I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself! *tackle you down with hugs and kisses* If you happen to identify him, tell me at once okay, my dearest? And I will deal with him for disturbing and annoying you with his presense. One more thing, Nagi! *nosebleeds from your blushing* I love you too! *blows a kiss*_

_Your one-and-only Mukuro-sama_

"Oh my pineapple, I had never seen my shishou so love-sick before. I can't even believe he can dance along to pineapple-"

STAB. "Be quiet, Little One. My dearest Nagi had just brought up my good mood and I don't want my good mood to end so fast with your obnoxious comments."

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Kudos to you, The Varia of Mist. Oh? Are you surprised that I know that it is you? I received a lot of knowledge from parralel worlds, so it shouldn't surprise you too much. But then again, you're the one who doesn't show much expressions, so there's no point in this. *squeezing a marshmallow before popping it into my mouth* I'm just writing in to relieve my boredom of not being able to contact my beloved Shou-chan. It seems that he kicked me off that funny-named chatroom of his, ignored all my texts and calls, and even slammed the door in my face yesterday night! Geez, I wonder why he's like that, doesn't he enjoy all the entertainment and 'clean' fun he gets from me? And to make matters worse, I can't visit the parralel worlds recently to obtain my answers, as there seem to be a mini traffic-jam going on between the universes. *radiant smile falls a little* But no worries! I should be able to obtain my answers here! So do you what happened to Shou-chan? I am quite worried for him, you know. After all, I kind-of forced him to be my lover, but still, it's all because I want him(and his body) so bad! Help me, please? *puppy eyes on* If not, I will...*evil laughter kicks in*_

_Marshmallow-Addict_

"Oh my marshmallows. Look what we have here." muttered the younger illusionist.

_Dear Marshmallow-Perv_

_Can you please stop groping those innocent little marshmallows? I know you really enjoy the sensation of watching those pure innocent marshmallows getting their tight asses squeezed by your hands but seriously, you should reconsider flirting with marshmallows. They don't even respond to your sexual needs and desires, so what's the point? And I don't give a damn if you know my true identity or not. Oh you should stop bothering Irie-san. Or not. Maybe you can ask him about his true feelings about you, and ask if he someone else had already stolen his heart. You never know, you know? Maybe he even likes you both at a time...hmmm, should I have mention that? Oh, and that chatroom was meant to be for Shou-chan and his little mechanic friend. So don't invade their privacy. And since when Shou-chan actually enjoyed your make-out sessions? Hmmm, but he did mention that he was moaning in pleasure...Gah, you guys' problems are just so damn frustrating. Go figure it out for yourself. _

_Love Doctor_

"Geez. Why do we have this kind of troublesome love triangles in the mafia?"

"Easy. Because karma ain't looking at the bright sight of life."

"...Why do I even bother asking?"

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Remember me? The guy who has a crush on Rokudo's student? I don't know whether to be upset or not about this incident, but this morning, I found my crush and that damn pineapple sleeping together! *%$#$%^%$#$ that pineapple! I was pretty much upset at first, after all, who wouldn't if they find their crush sleeping with some other random guy? But I hope they did not do anything last night, you know, that _thing_. Though I wonder if they both are in a secret relationship...*sighs* I really hope not. I want to have a chance with Fro-Fran. Hopefully that stupid pineapple Rokudo would leave the mansion soon, then I can have my crush all to myself. Hehehe. _

_Someone in Varia_

Mukuro stared at the screen, his jaw dropping a little. Then he jumped off Fran's bed and raised both fists high above his head in triumph, before starting to dance along to some hula-hula pineapple dance.

"Oh yes! I was so damn right! I knew it would be him! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yea-"

"What the hell are you doing, insane pineapple shishou?" Fran mumbled, still oblivious to the obvious letter. He ignored the samba-ing pineapple and turned his head back to the laptop, typing back a reply.

_Dear Varia someone_

_Oh yes I remember you. M-Fran's secret admirer, right? Oh? Fran and Mukuro slept together? Wao. I know how you feel, when you see some random pineapple fruit sleep with your beloved. *nods heads in agreement* I doubt they had done anything the previous night, after all, I-Fran ain't the one who have these kind of cravings or needs. Ohmyholycow, m-Fran and Mukuro in a secret relationship! No freaking way that would ever happen! That pineapple already has someone else, I think. I'm not sure who since I don't enjoy stalking tropical fruits. Wao, you want to have a chance with m-Fran? Uh, cool? You can try...but it depends on whether he like you back or not. Possessive, huh? I seem to think someone acted like that earlier on, but I can't remember. Oh well._

_Love Doctor_

"Little One!" Mukuro stared at his student, in a little bit of astonishment. "You mean you still don't know who your secret admirer is?"

Fran mentally snorted, as if the pineapple was just asking the obvious. "Erm, yeah?"

Mukuro bit hard on his lip, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Are you serious? It's is so obvious! I even know who he is!"

Immediately, Fran had his full attention to his Master. "You mean you do know? Then who is it?"

"Why should I even tell you?" Mukuro smiled smugly, giving the Miss Know-It-All look. He actually badly wanted to tell his student who his secret admirer was, but he wanted to see if he could at least get his student to show emotions and plead him to tell him.

Though there's no such luck for pineapples.

Fran stared at his Master, somehow managing to know his Master's intentions, and turned his attention back to his laptop. "Don't tell me then."

"Awww, Little One!" Pineapple Head whined, pouting a little. "Okay, how about you guess who he is?"

The teal-haired kouhai let out a soft sigh, before once again turning to his Master. "Fine. So I know he's someone in the Varia."

"Uh-huh."

"It can't be dumb-ass Levi, since he's after the Bossu."

"Uh-huh."

"It can't be Bossu since he spends the night making love with his shark."

"Uh-huh."

"It can't be Squalo since he's going to get eaten by the Bossu every night."

"Uh-huh."

"It can't be Lussuria since he's super gay and enjoy making out with his mannequin doll."

"Eww, uh-huh."

"So, who did I miss?"

"Oh come on, there's still one more guy." Mukuro mumbled, rolling his eyes as he wondered how dense his student could get.

"Oh right! It can't be Bel-senpai because..." Fran then widened his eyes a little.

"Because?" Mukuro smirked at the thought of finally seeing his student show a little emotion.

It then hit Fran. The day when he first showed emotion to the prince, the way how he acted around him, and what happened the previous night.

"N-No way..." he stuttered, making the Pineapple Head smile smugly even more.

"Yes, way. Bel, that sadistic prince, is your secret admirer."

Upon hearing those words, Fran did something that he thought he would never ever do.

He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: That was fun. Fran finally found out who his secret admirer is! :D And then I was evil enough to make him faint. Kekekekeke~ See you guys next chapter. Drop a review if you wanna *smiles***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *jaw drops at the number of reviews this round* OMO, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHH! XD I reallyreally wanna go hug all of you guys now, but I can't so I'll have to stick to a virtual hug...Thank you so much for supporting me this much! Love you all! :D :D**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: **Heyya fellow S'porean! XD Pffft. LOL. your idea is super cute, and HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE KI-oops, should keep my mouth shut. No spoilers for you :p -hugs-

**Eiida-chan: **LOL, I wish I could see that reaction in the anime too :p SUPER EPIC. Harhar, Mukuro's getting to it :D And darn Watermelon Head will be revealed here in this chappie. Arghh! Spoilers again! Dx -hugs-

**xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx: **Kekeke, I'm super mean to make him to :p Hahaha, you have a Ryo moment too, LOL! XD thanks for the well wishes, hon! ^^ -hugs-

**Klooqy: **Heyya senpai :D it's so nice that you liked that chappie. Omo, you 284 shipper~ Fluff should be perfect for the both of them~ LOL, truetrue neh XD -hugs-

**59Ame-Hi59: **HEEHEE :D BECOZ ME IS VERY MEAN :D -hugs-

**Ilyasviel16: **Hehe, but it's Giotto/Alaude actually :D But Giotto can't resist hitting on his cute ancestor can't he? XD So Alaude and Hibari will come after him now. Muahaha. Kekeke, I actually had that in mind already, and you just mind-read me! XD pro! Dae's writing i-OMO, another spoiler! Gah, why do I keep on doing this! TT_TT Oh and thanks for putting it in order, haha. My faithful reviewer :D -hugs-

**sTrAwbErRi009: **Haha, oh yeah he knows now! XD thankyou so much for reviewing! ^^ -hugs-

**x3iLoveAnime.: **YUPPP, it will be 6996Dae, but Daemon would be more of a troublesome stalker. Who can't resist cute girls. He's also a perv, so he won't deserve Chrome :D -hugs-

**Princess of wolves3: **hahaha, okayokay. :D omo, yay, I'm so glad I'd made you laugh! Thanks so much for reviewing!~ -hugs-

**Takara yume: **I'm so glad you LOVE it~ Kekeke, when I was typing that, I suddenly got reminded of cute childish Giotto so I decided to add him in :D call this great inspiration from ya :D Harhar, find out in this chappie :D go on and read, sweetie~ -hugs-

**MikaUchiha666: **Hahahahaha, truetrue neh XD LOL, I got stabbed by Nappo-kun many times too, who asked him to be such a pinea-*gets stabbed* oww D: -hugs-

**Christain: **Heyya! Aww, thanks, hon! XD Oho, I'm really mean to torture him, am I not? Oh, let me go reply your mail after typing finish this chappie :D -hugs-

**Neko-Chan1827:** Haha, I tried making it hilarious, not too much angst, if not it will ruin the whole mood O: Ahaha, but Giotto already have Alaude, so now TWO people will be after him :P -hugs-

**Cuore l'anima della: **End of the world, yet. Biggest bomb drop maybe come in this chappie. hehe :D -hugs-

**milostudio: **OMO, I love your wallpaper -hearts- Baby Tuna look so damn freaking CUTE! XD I wanna go eat him up. NOW. Aww, thanks sweetie!~ -hugs-

**Rei: **Love you for loving it! XD -hugs-

**anicastar: **Ahahaha, it's not the end yet! XD becoz everyone(1827, 1005148 etc.)'s lovestories have not ended yet :3 so you can still enjoy reading it for a while, hehe :D -hugs-

**Frangasm: **Ahahaha, I'm so glad I'd made you laugh :D Pfft. SO DAMN TRUE! XD -hugs-

**ReaperCate:** LOL truetrue neh XD thanks for reviewing ^^ -hugs-

**Little Peasant Froogy: **Muahaha. That's a secret. No wait, its in this chapter. Arghh, my epic fail attempt :O Yep, I know it's you. The wallpaper tells me so :3 -hugs-

**Yunie1827:** LOL hahahaha XD I usually update once a week :D well, I either take 7-8 days then I will post a new chappie~ Aww, that's so sweet to keep in touch with my fic ^^ Love you!~ -hugs-

**syllie charm: **Yo! I will be uploading your one-shot pretty soon :D already got some plot bunnies on how the story is going to flow :D anyway, thanks for reviewing! -hugs-

**rii96: **Ahahaha, everyone have different ideas on how this chappie is going to be about XD and you guessed one part of it right! XD wheehee! -hugs-

**JustACostume: **OMO, that's so sweet! XD Well, imma huge fan of Nappo-kun, that's why I kinda know how to keep him in character :D hehe. That's so nice ^^ anyway, thanks for reviewing! -hugs-

**Uzura-TheToddler-like-Doll: **OwO that was absolutely sweet and nice of you to say that! XD Arigatou Gozaimashita! -bows- Haha, imma big fan of the Pineapple, so I kinda observe him pretty well :3 Whoops! -hides behind the sofa- not my fault, not my fault, not my fault! XD LOL, your P.S was rather entertaining XD -hugs-

**Flyintofu: **Pfft, dying species we are? XD true you know, S'poreans these days are side-tracked by K-POP. Though unfortunately, I recently am too... :/ -hugs-

**Hiyumi Shizuka: **LOL, hahaha imagine if Mukuro really did the pineapple dance in the anime. SUPER PRICELESS. XD -hugs-

**Black7kitten: **LOL, truetrue! Maybe next time when I own a black-n-white dog, I will call him Sushi too :p Haha, I was going to update it today. And OMO, you stayed up at night to read this? (o_o) that's so sweet~ ^^ -hugs-

**Pairings: Bel x Fran, Squalo x Xanxus, Tsuna x Hibari, Mukuro x Chrome x Daemon, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Lambo x Reborn, Colonello x Lal Mirch, Fon x Mammon, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G, Ryohei x Hana, Basil x Fuuta, Dino x Bianchi, Spanner x Shouichi x Byakuran(love triangle/threesome) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, I wouldn't had to waste my beloved braincells while thinking what to write for this disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

He fainted.

Mukuro smirked widely. "More blackmail material!" he sang as he took out an illusionary camera and start clicking a few shots. Thankfully the younger illusionist had fainted on the bed, so he would save the trouble of carrying him onto the bed.

He then hummed along to the tune of a random pineapple song, feeling bored since there was nothing he can do now. His obnoxious student was still unconscious, so he couldn't find something to irritate or annoy.

"No wait, Little One is the one who usually does the job of annoying others. Aish." he muttered under his breath, frowning a little. He sighed, then got up from his sitting position on the bed, and glanced around him.

"Nothing to amuse me, or even ease my boredom." he grumbled, before realising something embarrassing.

"Gah, now I'm even talking to myself! How could you do something this embarrassing, Rokudo Mukuro? No wait, shit, I'm talking to myself again!" The older illusionist snapped at himself, feeling stupid over the fact that the great Vongola Illusionist was now talking to himself.

"Aish..." he sighed, making his way to the window, looking down at the greenery, catching a glimpse of the Main Garden of the Varia HQ.

"Oh, that's was where I first made my appearance a few days ago." he chuckled, before mentally slapping himself. 'Damn, I'm talking to myself again.'

Mukuro then observed the beautiful array of flowers among the greenery, trying to figure out the different types of flora.

"Hmmm, that one has a bunch of...orchird flowers? Well, they look so purple to me."

"Holy pineapples, I'm talking to mysel-Arghh! Who the hell would care?" He shouted to himself, using his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then glanced back at the flowers, and continued his guessing game.

"Okay, so that's a...sunflower? I don't know. It looks yellow. Oh, maybe it's a pineapple flower! Omo, I'm so smart!" The Pineapple Head smirked, not realising that his lovely hairstyle had a similar resemblance to the fruit he had just mentioned.

"Hmmm, and that last bunch of flowers would be...roses? Awww, it reminds of my sweet Nagi!" Mukuro grinned like an idiot, his thoughts drifting away to his LaLa-Land.

He then realised something. "Why not I visit the Love Advice Column again. Who knows if my beloved Nagi had replied my message!" He let a genuine grin spread across his face.

Mukuro then went back to the bed, and and checked the webpage if Fran had not logged out as Love Doctor.

He hadn't.

A sly grin crept onto his pale face, and the evil Pineapple let out his signature laugh.

"Kufufufu, it won't hurt if I became Love Doctor for another day, will it?"

* * *

><p>The older illusionist refreshed the page to check if there were any new messages. Somehow, Lady Pineapple of Luck seemed to be on his side today, as new messages popped out onto the screen, earning a pleased grin from the tropical-fruit.<p>

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Heyya! Geez, I have now became a frequent patient at the Vongola Hospital. The first two times had been because of Hayato, but the recent one was all thanks to Hibari! Ahahaha! I can still remember how angry he looked as he started beating me up with his tonfas. But hey, it wasn't really my fault, since I saw those two making-out by accident. I had already forgiven Hibari, but it seems that Hayato isn't really happy about it. He vowed to get his revenge, before rushing off with sticks of dynamite in his hands. Ahahahaha, now as I speak, I'm hearing lots of explosions and cursings echoing across the whole mansion. Well, the Vongola Hospital is kinda inside of the mansion, so I get to hear all the noise and wracking- Oh. The noise stopped. Thank goodness I can get a good re-LAKFdnszigeSEFJgrdgSDJKLKKjK! There's a hole the size of 1000 baseballs at the side of my hospital ward room wall! Oh my holy baseballs, Hayato and Hibari are now fighting here! Arghh- Woahh, that was freaking close! Hibari's tonfas nearly hit my already-throbbing ankle while Hayato's dynamite made another baseball-sized hole near my bed's headboard! Ahahaha, I guess I better stop here before those two accidentally damage my new MacAir. Oh, did I mention that I just bought it recentl-KAWJEFaursgbaEGBSJ! Okay fine, I'm logging off now! Ja ne!_

_Baseball Idio-_

"Oya oya, I pity poor Yamamoto-kun. Even I don't even get that badly injured after fighting Kyouya-kun. After all, I beat him all the time." he muttered proudly to himself.

_Dear Baseball Nut_

_Kufufu, hopefully you get out of there alive. Knowing Kyouya-kun and Gokudera Hayato, there's a chance where you might be a victim of their little fight. You shouldn't really get on Kyouya-kun's bad side, you know. No wait, actually everyone gets on his bad side, even me, kufufufu. Only except for his precious little brunette, Tsunayoshi-kun. The Vongola Hospital must have been really busy lately. With you appearing there for a couple of times, and recently, we sent the Gaylord for a trip there too. Anyway, get well soon. Or not._

_Love Doctor_

Mukuro took a peek at his student, hoping that he have not woken up yet. 'Don't want him to ruin my fun so early.' he thought to himself, before turning his attention back to the laptop.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_*smirks and tugs at my orange fedora* Ciaossu. I see that this Love Advice Column had been pretty famous around the Vongola recently. Even my cow had checked in here before. *smirks even more sadistically* Speaking of my cow, I had just done a thorough blowjob for him a few nights before. Seems that he enjoyed it though, screaming and moaning throughout the whole session, but I could tell that it was his first time. Poor cow, him getting his ass taken by his sadistically-craved lover. But who couldn't resist me, hot and sexy and all, plus doing all the tiring work instead of suffering or moaning in endless pleasure. Oh hey, there's my cow limping into my room. Fancy that, since it was his first time doing that, the pain in his nuts was still there for a couple of days. Hmmm...*evil glint in my eyes* should I torture my cow somemore tonight? Ciaociao._

_The Greatest Hitman in the World_

"Kufufufu, arcobalenos also know how to have some fun time. Oya, so Lambo is gay too? Kufufufu! This will make Ryohei and I the straight few in the Vongola Family!"

_Dear Arcobaleno_

_Oya oya, Reborn? Long time no see...Kufufufu. Your cow? He would be Nagi's cow friend right, someone called Lambo. Kufufufu, I didn't know you had taste in annoying little brats, Arcobaleno. Why you're still as sadistic as ever, just like you were back in the days when Sawada Tsunayoshi was your student. But now, it seems that you're taking 'sadistic' to a whole new level. I can't even imagine how much pain Lambo would be in, thanks to your harsh and cruel ways. But it's nice that he at least enjoyed it, even though it's his first time. Oya oya, you're planning on making him suffer once again tonight? Sheesh, I pity Lambo. Or not. Kufufufu._

_Love Doctor_

Mukuro scrolled down to look at the next letter, and he snorted. One glance at the first line of the next letter, and he already knew who was it from.

_Dear Love Doctor, kora_

_Hey there, kora! Geez, I'm in a bad mood, kora. When I finally managed to convince my darling Lal out for a date, that damn Verde just had to show up and ruin my whole mood! Well, basically this is not a love triangle or anything, kora, but let me explain all from the beggining. Yesterday, Lal and I were having dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant, kora. The nice part was that Lal managed to dress in something other than her usual sports attire, kora, and she wore the V-neck dress just like I told her to. Though I just couldn't help but peek at her from time to time, earning a whole lot of smacks and yells from my woman. Ouch. So while we're having dinner, I was debating upon a time to propose to her, kora, when that stupid stupid Verde appeared out of nowhere before us. He was smirking his ass off, before sneaking towards me and made a grab for my jacket, kora. He muttered something close to "thanks for the diamond ring, I'd really needed it for my latest experiment" before disappearing into thin air. Lal and I were quite confused at first, kora, but when I decided to take out the ring to propose to her, kora, I realised that the diamond ring was in that jacket Verde stole! Dammit, kora! I once again can't propose to Lal, and wasted my money on another 5-carat diamond ring! Grrr...why ain't karma looking on the good side on life, kora? I had failed in proposing twice now! ...Remind me to kick that damn Verde's ass the next time I see him._

_C, kora_

"Oncoming headache approaching. Can't get those damn 'kora's out of my head." mumbled the Pineapple Head, using his two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose to ease the pain.

_Dear Arcobaleno #2_

_Kufufufufufu! Omo, this have to be the best & funniest proposal ever! Kufufufufu, indirectly rejected twice! Though, you shouldn't give up on hope yet, my dear friend. It's just karma playing you around like a fool. Kufufufu! Verde is such a bastard, I know. Well, actually I really don't know, but rumours around the Vongola, especially among the Arcobaleno department, says that most of you guys aren't that fond of him. Mou, he must have been a loner. Leading a pathetic lonely life, only living for his wacko-weird science experiments. Oh and I bet your diamond ring must have been used in one of his experiments. Think he's going broke soon, that's why he's resorting to stealing from others, and it unfortunately happened to be yours. Kufufu. Oh, and now I know what Little One means when he complains about getting headaches from talking to you. Ever heard of completing a full sentence or paragraph without 'kora-ing'? Oya, I'm starting to feel a minor migrane coming on. Wish you luck for your next proposal._

_Love Doctor_

"Headache is still there. Damn you, Colonello."

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Hello again. There are some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Shoichi-kun kicked that stupid Marshmallow off our private chatroom. I finally managed to chat with him online, alone without any interference. I'm glad that he at least still cares for me, concerned about my well-being, and I felt extremely ecstatic over the thought of spending lots of time with my secret crush. I tried forgiving him for the dinner date and time he spent with the Perverted Pastry, I really did, but when he mentioned that Byakuran was actually a nice guy when you get to know him better, I flared up and retorted back at him. Can't he see that I am so much better than him? All that Candied-Fruit does is flirt around with others, especially with my crush and his beloved marshmallows. I'm sure you see the way how he squeezes them. So freaking sick! I wish that damn Marshmallow would disappear from the surface of the Earth, then I wouldn't need to see his retarded face and feel his presense anymore. Any ideas on how to get rid of him?_

_Oh-Revengeful-One_

"Oya, I won't be surprised that most people wants to bash that stupid Marshmallow's face up." Mukuro muttered sourly.

_Dear Malevolent Mechanic #1_

_Kufufufu, so you have finally shown your true colours huh? Evil, spiteful...have you ever tried being sadistic? It's really cool you know, watching innocent souls getting mercilessly tortured by the Vongola's very-own Mist Guardian. Kufufufu, not to mention the blood-curling screams that make your skin tingle with excitement...Kufufufufu. Oya, I seemed to remember Byakuran complaining his ass off about getting kicked off a chatroom before. You shouldn't get angry at your crush over a small matter, okay maybe not-so-small, but still, you should learn how to be as cool as a cucumber. Like me. Oh yeah~ *wear on a pair of cool shades and smiles like an idiot* Hmmm, I do agree with you about the damn Marshmallow disappearing from the surface of the Earth, but I doubt your crush would like that. And if he won't be pleased to know that you killed off his sorta-good friend. Well actually, if you could ever kill off Byakuran. No offence, but I think that the Marshmallow wouldn't even need to lift a finger to defeat you. So, just follow what I say, and keep your cool. No violence, or things will start getting messy. _

_Love Doctor_

"Hey, I'm pretty good at giving advice, huh?" Mukuro smiled brightly yet creepily, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back.

_Dear Love Doctor_

_H-Hi again. *sniffsniff, blows nose with an overused tissue* I-I feel so depressed...I don't want him to leave me...*sobs even harder* My crush retorted at me and was super mad at me, just because I'd mention that Byakuran-san was a nice guy...Okay maybe he was only nice sometimes, but he's really sweet when you're down or depressed. I don't know why my crush can't accept the fact that I'm friends with Byakuran-san. I know that he doesn't want me to be in danger, but that's all? Does he care about my feelings...*sighing while sobbing* I wish I knew the real reason why he doesn't want me to be good friends with Byakuran-san. Oh hey, the doorbell is ringing, I better go fetch it. Hopefully it will be Spanner, but...okayokay! Whoever's at the door is just so freaking impatient...Gotta go. Please give me some good advice about this. *sniffsniff*_

_The Sad Guy_

"Geez, can mechanics be so emo? At least Spanner is still not too bad...Crazy Millefiore folks." muttered the Pineapple, frequently rolling his eyes over the emotional comments_._

_Dear Emo Mechanic #2_

_Omo, I'm stuck with dealing so many love problems from Millefiore. Seriously you guys? I have to deal with one and one problem after the other. Can't you guys just make up and be good friends? No wait, Little One is going to kill me if I start being mean to his love-sick patients. Sigh. Okayokay, so chill. No need to get so emotional over stuff like this. You should learn how to stand strong and don't be the extreme-weak guy who can't even fend for himself. Gah, you're crying over this? There's no need to. Just find solutions to solve the problem. Simple, no? You can just tell your crush that you didn't mean to offend him. And try to pacify him as well. Don't forget to try your best NOT to mention Byakuran. Maybe it will work out. Oh yes, and if possible, force him, okay maybe ask him politely yet in a forceful manner, what the real reason is on why Spanner doesn't want you to be good friends with Byakuran. It's not that I don't know the answer, but I figured it would be more meaningful for you if you asked him face-to-face. Good luck._

_Love Doctor_

"Oya, I have one last letter. Hmmm? I wonder who's it from."

_Dear Love Doctor_

_Nufufufu. Greetings to you, from the Vongola Mansion. You must be Chrome's lover, no? Nufufufufu. Amusing as always. Chrome's quite the cutie, don't you think? *winkwink* I'm sure she had felt my presense annoying for the past few days, but it amuses me that both of you dumbasses can't guess it right. And for the nightmares I gave her at night, I'm surprised she managed to hold on for so long. Nufufufu! You know, she would soon be mine if you don't come back quick enough. I'll be waiting for you, and so will your darling Chrome. _

_D. Spade (Nufufufu)_

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD! YOU STUPID EFF-ING SON OF A COCKROACH!" yelled the pissed-off Vongola Illusionist, fuming with rage. His hands balled up into fists, his knuckles turning white. He looked over to the still fast asleep younger illusionist.

"I guess I have to go back, Little One. Goodb-"

"How dare you scold my Froggy!" yelled a princey voice. Bel burst into the room, and started glaring daggers at the Pineapple Head.

"What the hell? I didn't even say anything to him!" snorted the irritated Illusionist, still feeling extremely mad due to the darn Daemon Spade's message.

"Oh yes you did, don't think that I didn't hear you yell those curse words just now."

"So?" Mukuro retorted back, still fuming over the problem. "And since when was Little One _yours_?"

Bel flushed red, this time not because of the anger. "Don't try to change the subject, Pineapple." he spat.

Mukuro winced, agitated over the fact that his idiotic tropical-fruit nickname was kicking back in. "Kufufufu, don't make me even madder than before, Belphegor."

Bel snorted and flicked his hair like a wannabe-prince. "I would love to see you try, _Perverted Pineapple_."

The insulted tropical fruit began clenching his fists, and gritted his teeth. He tried calming himself down, but the fact that Daemon Spade was currently trying to annoy and disturb his beloved one was too much for him to handle. The Vongola Illusionist lost his cool, and his eyes started to glint with wicked amusement. A trident started to form his hand, and indigo flames started to appear on the Mist Vongola Ring. A dark aura started to cloud around the Vongola Illusionist, and it radiated off his body.

"Kufufufu...you were saying, Belphegor?" Mukuro hissed.

Bel just grinned like a cheshire cat and mutiple knives appeared out from nowhere. Before he could begin throwing them at the Pineapple, Fran, the younger illusionist whose existence had been most likely forgotten, woke up.

"Geez, can't you guys choose a better time and place to fight? I want to sleep, dammit." a voice monotoned.

Two heads turned to the direction of the voice, and watched as the sleepy green-head started rubbing his eyes.

"Little One, you're finally awake." The older illusionist spoke, his mood brightening up a little, before going down again as he thought bitterly about the other stupid tropical-fruit.

"Froggy was asleep? Oh right, no wonder he haven't said a thing throughout our conversation." Bel mumbled, before turning to the other illusionist. "Wait a minute, so you were cursing about Froggy when he was asleep? How could you, that's talking about people behind their backs!"

"What the...? Since when did I say I was cursing Little One, you eyeless freak!" retorted back the Pineapple, obviously still in a bad mood.

"And I so damn want to go back to Vongola Mansion right now! I need to go see my darling Chrome!"

Mukuro clenched his teeth, before lighting up his Mist ring, preparing to disappear into thin air, and to teleport back to the Vongola Mansion. But he was stopped by a couple of knives whizzing past him, narrowly missing him by a few millimetres.

"_As if_ I would let you, after insulting my Froggy! And how dare you call me an eyeless freak! Haven't you heard of long hair bangs, Pineapple?"

"Once again, I'm not a pinea-"

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Fran mumbled, looking from left to right as his two seniors bickering and glaring daggers at each other.

The angry duo then faced their kouhai, and hissed. "Shut up!"

Mukuro then tried using illusions to disappear, but was once again stopped by the infuriated prince.

"Don't try to run away, Pineapple."

"Since when was I trying to run away! I just want to go back to see Chrome! Now let me go!"

"As if your damn wish would come true!"

Fran mentally let out a sigh, as he watched the two holler at each other at the top of their lungs.

That argument continued on for another five more minutes, before the ingenius Pineapple Head finally thought up of a plan to get away. He smirked. Jumping onto his student's bed, he crawled over to his student and wrapped one arm around Fran tenderly.

"Oh, Belphegor!" he cooed. "What do you think of the both of us sitting here? Cute, huh?" The prince was absolutely ticked-off by the Pineapple's actions and let out a menacing growl. He hissed loudly and his hands clenched into fists, while Mukuro smiled smugly, inching closer to his student. And poor Fran wanted to puke by that sight of that.

"You damn Pineapple!" Bel bellowed, reaching for the older illusionist's neck in an attempt to strangle him to death, but not before the cunning Mukuro pushing Fran in front of himself, and disappeared into thin air.

"Kufufu, goodbye folks..."

Bel was still in mid-air when he caught sight of Fran in front of him. But he then realised something important. If this continues, he was definitely going to end up on top of his crush. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, which came a second later.

But what surprised him was that he felt something soft and warm pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes meekily, but as soon as the sight greeted him, what he could only do was to stare in shock at the pale face right before his eyes.

He was kissing Fran.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Omo, they finally kissed~ Yay for some Bel/Fran love! :D But sadly, it wasn't intentionally, so poor Fran would be stuck questioning his thoughts and feelings :D I doubt this is ending anytime soon though, after all, the fic will only end when everyone else's love stories are fixed and complete :D so just enjoy for the time being~ See you soon, peeps. And you know what, I LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS AND LOTS! XD Thanks for reading and drop a review if you wanna :)**


End file.
